D'amour et autres batailles
by HolyJack
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'un soir pour réaliser qu'on s'est toujours trompé. James aurait voulu garder ses illusions sur Lily, il l'aurait oubliée. Mais lorsqu'elle lui montre qu'elle n'est rien de ce qu'il croyait, les choses se compliquent. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas prise au jeu... Entre amour et désir, guerres et amitiés, cette septième année s'annonce bien chargée. [Petit M !]
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre Un**

Le hibou arriva en fin de matinée, délivrant devant une Lily échevelée une lourde enveloppe marron. Elle remercia le volatile d'un cracker et d'une caresse sur le front, et monta aussitôt s'installer sur son lit. La maison était vide aujourd'hui, ses parents étant partis pour le week-end, et sa sœur Pétunia trop occupée à planifier son mariage prochain avec ses nombreuses futures demoiselles d'honneur. Assise en tailleur, le cœur battant, elle regardait l'enveloppe sans toutefois oser l'ouvrir. Pourtant, elle se doutait bien de ce qu'elle y trouverait. Avec un espoir presque douloureux, elle ne cessait de penser qu'après ces six années de dur travail à Poudlard, la grande école de sorcellerie, elle était enfin remerciée. Elle inspira, et, sans même s'en rendre compte, bloqua ses poumons quand elle se décida enfin à déchirer le papier brun. Un insigne, sur lequel se lisait clairement « Préfète-en-chef » tomba sur ses genoux en un _pouf_ déconcertant.

Elle l'attrapa, et l'inspecta minutieusement comme un démineur devant une bombe particulièrement coriace. Pas de doute, c'était bien celui qu'elle avait vu sur douze chemises différentes depuis sa première année. Elle l'agrafa au t-shirt noir détendu qu'elle portait en guise de pyjama, et, se levant, s'inspecta dans le miroir. Elle bomba le torse, pinça les lèvres, afficha un grand sourire, fronça les sourcils… Une vague d'inquiétude la submergea : est-ce que Lily Evans, la petite née-moldue, aurait-elle l'air aussi légitime que les autres, cachée derrière son insigne ?

Le téléphone sonna. Lily dévala les escaliers pour ne pas manquer l'appel :

\- Lily Evans, répondit-elle.

\- Lily, c'est Mary. Je viens de recevoir ma liste de fournitures ! Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi, ça te dit ? »

Zut, elle n'avait même pas pensé à lire le courrier qui allait avec l'insigne.

\- Je vais bien, merci, rétorqua-t-elle en plaisantant.

Il y eut un _humpf_ renfrogné à l'autre bout du fil, puis la voix de Mary :

\- Désolée, dans l'excitation je n'y ai même pas pensé. Alors, cet après-midi ?

\- Ok, on se rejoint à deux heures. »

Lily ne put qu'entendre un _ok, bisous !_ enjoué, puis un _clic_, et enfin la tonalité annonçant la fin de l'appel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'état d'hystérie dans lequel devait se trouver son amie à l'idée de sortir enfin de chez elle. Ses parents étant très strictes, ils ne lui permettaient de rejoindre le monde magique qu'à des fins scolaires, autrement dit lorsqu'il s'agissait d'acheter les fournitures obligatoires, puis de se rendre à l'école. Réussir à l'examen de transplanage avait été pour elle une libération : durant une semaine, elle était apparue et réapparue chez chacun de ses amis à des heures indues, jusqu'à ce que ses parents, moldus, se rendent compte de ses absences. L'été était devenu nettement moins amusant.

Comme prévu, Lily arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse à deux heures précises. Au visage crispé d'impatience de Mary, Lily devina qu'elle était arrivée bien en avance.

\- Enfin, te voilà ! s'écria la jeune fille blonde. J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

\- Il est deux heures, Mary, répondit Lily en plantant une bise sur la joue de son amie. Deux heures piles. Calme-toi.

\- Oui, mais tu n'imagines pas comme je deviens folle chez moi, avec mes parents qui se sont transformés en gardiens d'Azkaban. Je te jure, un jour ils vont me faire le Baiser pendant mon sommeil, et en me réveillant je ne serai plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Problème réglé !

Lily éclata de rire.

\- C'est bon de te retrouver, Mary, dit-elle en attrapant son bras. Bon, par où on commence ?

* * *

Les deux adolescentes parcoururent le Chemin de traverse en long et en large, les bras de plus en plus chargés par des sacs lourds de plumes neuves, de nouvelles robes à leur taille et d'ustensiles de potions en tous genres. L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle. Lily avait toujours adoré passer du temps avec Mary justement pour cette raison : elle avait cette vivacité qui donnait l'impression d'être en compétition constante avec le temps. La jeune fille blonde, si jolie et pétillante, riait plus fort que les autres, marchait plus vite, avait un sourire plus grand, et rendait chaque instant irrésistible. Lily, loin d'être une rabat-joie, n'avait pas cette vivacité constante qui rendait Mary si populaire. Un brin cynique, voire un peu snob en apparence, elle et son insigne de préfète (que dire maintenant qu'elle serait à la tête de l'escadron !) pouvaient avoir l'air moins accessible. Et puis, la conversation n'était pas son fort. Elle savait plus écouter que discuter, elle trouvait difficilement les mots pour rebondir d'un sujet à un autre (à part pour fermer son caquet à cet abruti de Potter lorsqu'il devenait trop sûr de lui, et même là, elle passait souvent l'heure qui suivait l'altercation à se dire qu'elle aurait plutôt dû répondre ceci ou cela). Mary, elle, avait une aisance naturelle dans toutes les situations. De fait, elle changeait régulièrement de petit ami et avait cet incroyable talent de savoir rester en bon terme avec presque chacun d'eux, quand Lily, elle, préférait s'enticher d'un beau garçon, le laisser approcher, puis rebrousser chemin lorsque les choses devenaient sérieuses. Ce qui finissait invariablement en quelques flirts et coups d'un soir qui ne résultaient jamais à rien.

La première boutique vers laquelle elles se dirigèrent fut la librairie. Il y avait la queue à l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mary à la personne située devant elle.

\- Les nouveaux ordres du Ministère. Quiconque veut rentrer dans un lieu public doit présenter sa baguette et ses avant-bras.

\- Ses avant-bras ?

\- Pour la marque de Vous-Savez-Qui. D'après moi, c'est ridicule, mais si ça rassure les gens...

Lily et Mary échangèrent un regard sceptique. Elles savaient que depuis un peu plus de deux ans, des évènements dramatiques avaient eu lieu dans tout le pays, des crimes perpétrés en majorité contre les nés-moldus comme elles, et ceux qui affichaient leur sympathie pour les moldus. Les coupables agissaient en bande organisée sous les ordres d'un sorcier puissant du nom de Voldemort. Mais Lily avait remarqué que ces derniers mois, les gens, apeurés, avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus le nommer. Lorsque ce fut leur tour, un sorcier à l'air ennuyé leur demanda leurs baguettes. Il vérifia le dernier sortilège qui en était sorti.

\- Vos bras, s'il vous plaît, exigea-t-il.

Lily et Mary s'exécutèrent et tendirent les avant-bras.

\- C'est bon, allez-y.

Ce fut la même mascarade à chaque boutique.

\- Ils comptent vraiment arrêter des gens en faisant ça ? demanda Mary, excédée, après quatre présentations.

\- A mon avis, c'est plus pour donner l'illusion de faire quelque chose, de contrôler la situation.

\- N'importe quelle personne intelligente peut voir que c'est n'importe quoi.

Lily haussa les épaules.

Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent dans différentes boutiques d'autres élèves de Poudlard qu'elles connaissaient plus ou moins, certains issus de Gryffondor, leur propre maison, comme Marlene McKinnon, ou d'autres maisons comme le préfet Herbert Simmons de Poufsouffle. A cinq heures, épuisées, Lily et Mary posèrent leurs sacs encombrants sur les chaises du glacier Florian Fortarome (après avoir tendu bras et baguettes devant une sorcière désagréable), et s'installèrent côte à côte.

\- Bon, Madame la Préfète-en-Chef, qu'est-ce qu'on commande ? demanda Mary, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Elle avait pris la décision, sitôt mise au courant de la promotion de son amie, de l'appeler désormais ainsi. Lily grimaça.

\- Tu m'agaces. Je vais prendre deux boules vanille et cannelle. Avec de la chantilly…

\- Très bon choix, Evans !

Lily leva la tête de la carte des parfums de glace. Elle avait reconnu cette voix, et se tendit avant même de croiser son regard. _Sirius Black_. Et aussi improbable que cela eût pu paraître, il n'était pas accompagné de son acolyte honni de Lily : James Potter. Ce dernier faisait la cour à la jolie rousse depuis leur première année à Poudlard, et la jeune fille en était arrivée au point où sa simple présence lui provoquait des plaques d'eczéma de la taille d'un souaffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? maugréa Lily, regrettant déjà de l'avoir regardé.

L'indésirable attrapa une chaise, la retourna et s'assit à califourchon dessus, posant son menton sur le dossier. Il haussa les sourcils exagérément, et en voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction de la part de son audience, il se redressa.

\- Bien que ton joli sourire suffise à mon bonheur, _Evans_, je suis là pour vous inviter à la soirée du siècle. Quelle chance de vous avoir croisées ici toutes les deux, sinon j'aurais dû envoyer Peter sonner chez vous.

\- Comme c'est étonnant : Black qui envoie ses sbires faire les choses à sa place, ricana Mary.

\- Tut tut, McDonald, où je pourrais changer d'avis, et vous manqueriez l'évènement de l'année.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on veut y aller ?

\- Ça, je suis sûre que vous voulez y être. Demain soir, chez James, vous savez toutes les deux où c'est, j'imagine ?

Lily et Mary haussèrent toutes deux un sourcil.

\- Ah. Zut. Bon, alors, c'est au numéro…

\- Pas moyen que j'aille chez Potter, le coupa Lily.

Black souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux : un tic exaspérant qu'il partageait avec Potter. En vérité, ce même tic avait permis leur consécration au titre de garçons les plus populaires de l'école, admirés et vénérés par les sept huitièmes de la gente féminine de Poudlard (en comptant malheureusement certains professeurs). Inutile de préciser que Lily se situait dans le pauvre huitième restant.

\- Allez Evans, tout le monde sera là. J'ai invité tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser aujourd'hui, et je suis là depuis _midi_. Et Remus, lui, a vu Rob Hart, et il lui a assuré qu'il viendrait, _à condition_ que tu sois là. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais le béguin pour lui depuis la fin de l'année dernière et…

\- _Chut_ ! s'écria Lily, paniquée et rouge comme jamais. D'où est-ce que tu sors cette info ?

A sa droite, Mary baissa la tête vers ses jolis bottines en daim. Lily écarquilla les yeux en articulant silencieusement un _Quoi ?!_ outré.

\- J'ai juste dit que tu le trouvais sympa, c'est tout ! s'excusa la blonde, un peu trop fort au goût de Lily qui redoutait que tout le Chemin de Traverse soit désormais au courant.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius Black s'était levé, avait rangé sa chaise et s'était éloigné à reculons en chantonnant : « A demain les filles ! Ne soyez pas en retard ! ». Lorsqu'il se retourna pour définitivement s'en aller, Lily prit sa tête entre les mains et maugréa :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit que j'avais le béguin pour Hart. Tu m'avais promis ! rajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Mary, les mains toujours de part et d'autre de son front.

\- _Je saiiiis_ ! Je t'assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès. C'est venu dans la conversation, et puis de toute façon on s'en fiche, non ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais si, on s'en fiche ! s'enthousiasma Mary. Black a dit à Lupin que Hart avait dit que… Ouch, c'est compliqué ça. Bref, Hart a dit qu'il venait à la soirée, et qu'il voulait t'y voir. Donc c'est qu'il craque aussi sur toi ! Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de vendre la mèche ? termina-t-elle, un sourire suppliant sur son visage de poupée.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire à son tour.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, mais on y va ensemble, et on rentre ensemble.

* * *

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un sentiment d'angoisse mêlé d'excitation. Robert Hart, un Serdaigle qui avait fini ses études l'année précédente, un né-moldu comme elle, au style un peu hippy avec ses cheveux blonds mi-longs et ses bracelets de cuir, l'attirait beaucoup. Elle avait vainement essayé de lui montrer l'année passée, mais derrière ses airs sûrs de préfète, Lily était surtout d'une grande maladresse, et elle s'était retrouvée par deux fois à lui demander l'heure sans rien dire de plus. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait compris, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle une seconde. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être avait-il réalisé qu'il se recroiseraient plus au détour d'un couloir, dorénavant. Et puis, le cadre de l'école se prêtait d'après Lily assez peu aux aventures adolescentes. Ce soir, enfin, et ce d'après la théorie de Mary, il semblait improbable qu'elle termine la soirée sans au moins l'embrasser, et l'idée la remplissait autant de joie que d'effroi.

En pensant à la situation, Lily se mit à rire : quelle ironie, que de se rendre chez le garçon qui la harcelait depuis toujours, en espérant finir avec un autre.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être plus tarée, voilà que tu te mets à glousser toute seule.

Pétunia. La sœur aînée de Lily, grande blonde tirée à quatre épingles, aux lèvres pincées de dédain dès que sa cadette se trouvait dans la même pièce, venait d'ouvrir le frigo sans même adresser un regard à l'objet de son mépris. Lily, attablée devant un bol de céréales colorées, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Les petites piques mesquines, voire les franches altercations, étaient devenues le quotidien des deux sœurs depuis maintenant deux ou trois ans. Après que Lily eût reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, la gêne cordiale de Pétunia s'était transformée en colère outrée, puis en mépris hautain. Lily s'y était habituée, et ne manquait pas, de temps en temps, de remettre sa sœur à sa place en la menaçant d'un sortilège bien placé. Sans mot dire, Pétunia remonta dans sa chambre, tandis que Lily la suivait du regard en soupirant, consternée.

Mary arriverait chez les Evans en début de soirée pour permettre aux deux jeunes filles de se préparer ensemble. Elle avait dû raconter à ses parents que ceux de Lily l'avaient invitée à dîner pour fêter la promotion de leur fille, et que pour plus de commodités, elle resterait dormir là-bas. Si Mr. et Mrs. Macdonald avaient été dubitatifs, ils n'en avaient rien laissé paraître.

La journée fut d'une lenteur indicible. Lily alterna entre les ravissements idiots de la télévision, ses livres de cours qu'elle ne parvenait à lire qu'en diagonale, et les quelques CDs qu'elle avait acheté dernièrement en espérant se remettre à la page de la culture moldue. Enfin, à dix-huit heures précises, Mary se matérialisa dans sa chambre, encombrée de deux sacs de shopping apparemment pleins à craquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Lily, mais son amie la coupa aussitôt :

\- Bon, j'ai amené tout le nécessaire pour ce soir, dit-elle, sans même dire bonjour encore une fois, des tenues (elle posa lourdement un des deux sacs sur le lit, en déballant ce qui s'y trouvait, soit un amas incroyable de robes, jeans, bottes à franges, tuniques à fleurs), encore des tenues (elle posa le deuxièmes sac), et du maquillage, des accessoires…

Le lit de Lily fut bientôt invisible sous la tonne de vêtements, chaussures et colliers qui l'avaient envahi. La jeune rousse sentait le fou rire monter à mesure que Mary, imperturbable, déblatérait sur les possibles combinaisons vestimentaires. Pétunia se chargea de la stopper en faisant irruption dans la chambre:

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir le dire ?! _Il y a une porte !_ Les gens normaux passent par la PORTE ! Ils ne sortent pas de nulle part pour….

Lily s'était levée pour la repousser gentiment vers la sortie.

\- Oui, oui Pétunia, on y pensera, dit-elle avec un sourire, puis elle ferma la porte. Un petit cri courroucé survint du couloir, puis les pas énervés de la sœur aînée qui s'en retournait vers sa chambre.

\- Bon, Mary, on reprend. Mais doucement cette fois-ci.

* * *

A vingt-deux heures, Lily et Mary utilisèrent la cheminée pour apparaître chez James Potter. Pendant bien deux heures, elles avaient essayé et retiré un bon nombre de tenues, avant de jeter leur dévolu sur un short court taille haute avec un t-shirt noir noué sur le ventre et des sandales à plateformes pour Mary, et sur une longue robe à bretelles et fines fleurs pour Lily. Pour se donner du courage, elles avaient bu deux ou trois verres dans la chambre de Lily, gloussant toujours plus à mesure que leur taux d'alcoolémie augmentait. Lily ne parvenait à tenir l'alcool sur la durée que parce qu'elle savait s'arrêter à intervalles réguliers : en bref, elle était ivre très vite, mais suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas en avoir honte avant la fin de la soirée. Mary, elle, malgré sa fine carrure, buvait autant que les joueurs de Quidditch et finissait souvent en vociférant des insanités à leur encontre quand elle constatait qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle debout.

Ainsi, ce furent une Lily et une Mary passablement éméchées qui atterrirent, chancelantes, dans le salon des Potter. C'était une pièce immense à haut plafond, où peut-être une trentaine d'étudiants, tous de Poudlard au premier coup d'œil, discutaient à un volume plus ou moins élevé pour pouvoir concurrencer la musique.

\- Evans ! Macdonald !

James Potter se dirigeait droit vers elles. Le premier réflexe de Lily fut de vouloir fuir, mais Mary avait déjà affiché son plus beau sourire d'adolescente ivre pour saluer le jeune homme. Potter arborait une chemise à carreaux à moitié rentrée dans son jean, manches retroussées, et ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais.

\- Soyez les bienvenues dans mon humble demeure, dit-il en effectuant une révérence. Les boissons sont là-bas au fond (il pointa vers plusieurs destinations à la fois), les victuailles avec. Si la musique vous déplait, adressez-vous au DJ, mais je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Evans ! Tu vois que tu es venue ! s'exclama Black en entourant les épaules de Lily de son bras, bras dont elle se détacha vite. Regarde Cornedrue, elle est là !

\- Oui, nous sommes là, répondit Mary, vexée de ne pas avoir été saluée aussi. Vous avez invité du monde à ce que je vois.

\- Et encore, il en manque, répondit Potter après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à son ami. Certains doivent arriver après minuit, ils avaient déjà une soirée.

\- Tant pis, ils manqueront la grande annonce ! commenta Black, un grand sourire sur son beau visage.

Lily n'essaya même pas de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, et de toute façon, elle voulait s'échapper avant d'être coincée avec Potter. L'alcool qui pulsait dans ses veines (ou alors était-ce la musique ?) la fit s'écarte du groupe et se diriger comme par automatisme vers le buffet qu'elle put apercevoir au loin. Elle s'y servit un verre et engloutit une mini-pizza, ravie. Elle inspecta la pièce du regard. Elle connaissait chaque visage, certains un peu plus que d'autres, mais elle était en terrain connu. En revanche, pas de trace de Rob Hart. Mary la rejoignit pour se servir à son tour un verre, et ensemble elles allèrent saluer ceux dont elles appréciaient la présence. Elles passèrent la demi-heure qui suivit à passer d'une conversation à une autre, dansant de temps de temps, buvant plus souvent. Elles sautillèrent sur les morceaux qu'elles aimaient, riant de leur bêtise, chacune cramponnée au bras de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la musique s'éteigne et que Black, éternel fou du roi, demande l'attention de chacun.

\- Votre hôte a une annonce à vous faire ! annonça-t-il d'une voix magiquement amplifiée.

James Potter se racla la gorge, puis monta sur une chaise que Black lui avait apportée.

\- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, si je vous ai tous invités ici ce soir, c'est pour vous entretenir d'une information de la plus haute importance. Il semblerait qu'après des années d'errance notre chère école qu'est Poudlard soit enfin revenue à la raison. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que moi, James Potter, je serai votre nouveau Préfet-en-Chef cette année !

\- Ce qui veut dire : fêtes toute l'année ! ajouta Black en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

\- Peut-être pas toute l'année…

\- Mais bien plus qu'avant !

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec des applaudissements tonitruants et des cris de joie qui furent vite couverts par le retour de la musique. Potter salua son public puis arpenta la salle en long et en large, serrant des mains, tapant des épaules, recevant des bises. Lily resta figée, son verre à la main, incapable de réagir.

C'était un cauchemar.

James Potter évita Lily toute la soirée. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle eut, dans le flou alcoolisé qu'était devenu son monde. Plusieurs fois elle crut le voir rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il l'eut aperçue, et elle eut presque envie de tirer rageusement sur sa chemise pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'en formalisait après tout, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter avec Potter, et encore moins de leur future collaboration forcée. Mais elle était vexée de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas gratifiée du moindre regard, alors que la Préfète-en-Chef, c'était tout de même _elle_.

Heureusement, Rob Hart arriva enfin, et James Potter et ses affronts ne furent plus qu'un vilain souvenir. Si beau dans son jean un peu moulant et son t-shirt coloré, ses cheveux blond paille détachés, l'ombre d'une barbe naissante sur les joues, Rob avait pour Lily des airs de rock star. Il semblait être le seul homme de l'assemblée, au milieu de tous ces adolescents. De loin, elle le regarda se débarrasser de sa veste en daim, puis scanner la pièce de ses yeux bleus. Lily pria pour croiser son regard, et c'est ce qu'il fit. A peine avait-il pris connaissance de sa présence qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, saluant sur son passage les autres élèves de Poudlard.

\- Salut, Lily, fit-il en arrivant à son niveau. Tu es superbe ce soir. J'espérais que tu serais là.

La concernée se sentit rougir.

\- Merci. Tu es… très bien, aussi.

\- Comment se passe la soirée ?

\- Hum, bien. Bien. Euh…

Quelle horreur. Il était enfin là, et elle ne trouvait rien à répondre. _Reprends-toi, Lily_.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu as quitté Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'avais fait une demande pour un poste à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, mais elle a été refusée. Du coup, j'ai peut-être un plan pour être chroniqueur au _Parchemin Vert_, une revue de botanique. Ce n'est pas palpitant, mais comme j'ai eu un O aux Aspics dans cette matière, les rédacteurs sont plutôt intéressés par mon profil.

\- C'est super ! Et puis, ça peut sûrement te permettre de gagner de l'expérience pour retenter ta chance à la Gazette plus tard.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me dis aussi. Et toi, je suppose tu es la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef ? J'aurais du mal à imaginer qu'ils aient pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily gloussa légèrement, à sa grande honte.

\- Touché. La véritable surprise, c'est plutôt qui ils ont choisi comme Préfet-en-Chef.

Devant l'œil interrogateur de Rob, elle ajouta :

\- Mais oui, tu viens juste d'arriver.

Et puis, voyant leur hôte non loin :

\- Ah, tiens, demande à Potter, il t'en dira plus que moi.

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, James Potter se retourna vers Lily et Rob. Il vint saluer le nouvel arrivant, qui lui demanda :

\- Lily me dit que tu sais qui partage avec elle la direction des Préfets cette année ?

\- Eh oui, c'est moi. D'ailleurs, désolé pour ça, Lily. J'imagine que tu aurais préféré quelqu'un de plus… à ton goût. J'essayais de te laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle avant de venir en discuter avec toi.

Rob eut l'air profondément étonné tandis que Lily, d'une mauvaise foi affligeante, haussait les épaules pour faire comme si l'indifférence feinte de James ne l'avait pas touchée.

\- Toi ? C'est toi le Préfet-en-Chef ? demanda alors Rob.

Lily eut soudain envie de rire du ridicule de la situation. Entendre quelqu'un d'autre prononcer cette phrase lui donnait comme une impression d'irréalité : l'école avait dû avoir de vraies difficultés pour en arriver à faire un choix qui eut si peu de sens.

James acquiesça.

\- J'avoue que j'ai moi-même été étonné. Lily, c'était un choix évident, mais moi…

\- C'est audacieux, on va dire, répondit Rob en riant légèrement. Peut-être que tu rendras le poste moins austère.

Lily fut presque vexée. Parce qu'elle, elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour ajouter un peu de vie aux tâches des Préfets-en-Chef ? Ce qui était austère, ça lui allait bien ? Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle avait poussé un petit _Eh !_ outré.

\- Désolé, Lily. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

A vrai dire, non, elle ne voyait pas, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de creuser. Mue par une envie et une audace en partie due à son état d'ébriété un peu plus avancé, elle attrapa le bras de Rob et l'entraîna avec elle vers la piste de danse en lançant un vague :

\- Bon Potter, bonne soirée !

Voilà, agir sans réfléchir, instinctivement. Et puis, Rob n'avait pas l'air de s'y opposer il laissa Lily placer ses mains sur sa nuque et remuer en rythme. A ce stade de la soirée, elle savait bien qu'elle était ivre. Elle sentit la main de Rob se poser sur son bassin, et il resserra leur étreinte. Ils discuteraient plus tard, en fin de compte. Lily, grisée par la musique et la présence du garçon qui la faisait rêver, fléchit légèrement les genoux et ondula du bassin, très vite suivie par son partenaire. Elle entendit des _Ouuuuh_ autour d'elle, mais elle n'y fit presque pas attention. Elle sentait la cuisse de Rob contre son entre-jambe, effectuant des pressions régulières à mesure qu'ils remuaient, et elle se doutait bien que sa propre cuisse devait produire un effet semblable. La main posée sur son bassin avait agrippée sa robe, et les doigts semblaient mus par une envie de partir visiter ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Lily leva la tête et regarda Rob droit dans les yeux. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus à discuter, ou à faire semblant d'entretenir une conversation, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou, dit Rob à son oreille.

Elle l'embrassa sans réfléchir. Il embrassait aussi bien que dans ses fantasmes, peut-être même mieux. Lily sentit la main de Rob s'aventurer vers ses fesses, puis il rompit le baiser, et, toujours à son oreille, il dit :

\- Ça te dit qu'on…

Lily hocha la tête avant même de connaître la fin de la phrase, qui ne vient jamais. Rob planta un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, lui prit la main, et l'attira vers un couloir derrière eux. Peut-être connaissait-il déjà les yeux, peut-être fut-ce le hasard, car la première pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent s'avéra être un grand bureau sombre, qu'il verrouilla de sa baguette. Lily, qui s'était approchée d'une étagère pour regarder les bibelots sans noms posés dessus, sentit derrière elle deux bras entourer son ventre, puis une joue légèrement piquante caresser la sienne. Elle se retourna et embrassa Rob en plaçant ses deux mains sur sa nuque, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de ferveur tandis qu'elle sentait les doigts du garçon attraper sa robe et la soulever petit à petit, d'une lenteur grisante qui donna à Lily l'envie soudaine d'arracher elle-même son vêtement. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi une robe longue, déjà ? Rob dut être saisi du même désir, car il repoussa Lily une seconde, et tira franchement la robe vers le haut, laissant la jolie rousse en sous-vêtement, pantelante. Il la regarda de haut en bas, marmonnant un _Putain…_, et, mus par le même instinct, Rob et Lily se jetèrent presque l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant avec fougue, parcourant des mains le corps de l'autre. Lily le débarrassa de son t-shirt, ouvrit avec peine le premier bouton de son jeans et sans plus de formalité fourra sa main dans le caleçon et s'appliqua à le caresser. Il grogna de plaisir, tendant légèrement le cou en arrière pour revenir l'embrasser aussitôt, d'abord les lèvres, puis le menton, le cou, l'omoplate, puis ses seins blancs et fermes qu'il libéra du soutien-gorge pour en prendre un en bouche. Lily gémit à son tour, arrêtant ses caresses un instant pour savourer celles qu'on lui prodiguait. Rob en profita pour descendre par ses baisers jusqu'à son nombril, puis plus bas, et Lily sentit une vague de chaleur et de bien être l'envahir quand son compagnon fit glisser le sous-vêtement vers le sol. Il l'amena à soupirer et gémir, s'activant à lui procurer un plaisir qu'elle avait rarement connu.

Puis, au bout de ce qui sembla être une seconde comme une heure, il souleva Lily contre ses hanches, tout en embrassa la base de son cou, et il la déposa sur la banquette contre le mur du fond. Il s'allongea doucement sur elle. Sa peau était brûlante, à moins que ce fût celle de Lily ? Ils s'embrassèrent lentement tandis que Rob s'introduisait en elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux quand il fut sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne position, comme soucieux d'obtenir un accord qu'il avait déjà gagné alors qu'ils ne faisaient que danser. Lily hocha la tête, le souffle court, et se cambra soudain de plaisir quand Rob commença ses va-et-vient.

Ils gémirent et grognèrent à l'unisson, leur deux corps ne faisant qu'un dans l'obscurité du bureau des Potter. Lily sentait la sueur de la peau de Rob contre la sienne, et ses cheveux blonds qui lui caressaient le visage elle avait l'impression floue de griffer ses fesses par la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus de ses doigts, mais tout avait comme l'air irréel. Il embrassa ses lèvres, ses seins, une fois même son front, remarqua-t-elle avec surprise, et il la regardait comme si elle avait été une déesse de luxure. Lily sut qu'il finissait lorsque son dos se raidit et qu'il se tut soudain, pour enfin se détendre. Ils s'embrassèrent presque tendrement alors Rob se leva, et les deux amants d'un soir se rhabillèrent en silence.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins, dit Lily en se plantant devant le miroir pour réajuster son maquillage et ses cheveux.

Il acquiesça en silence. Lily frotta légèrement sous son œil les taches noires de mascara. La glace lui renvoyer l'image d'une adolescente au visage qui s'était affiné ces derniers mois, laissant devenir la femme qu'elle devenait petit à petit. Elle soupira, peu sûre de la marche à suivre maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle revenait dans le salon, et faisait comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Elle se servirait un verre, retrouverait Mary, et l'accompagnerait dans le jeu à boire qu'elle avait sûrement déjà commencé. Ou elle se placerait à côté de Rob et ses amis, signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne lui avait pas permis de disposer de son corps pour juste vingt minutes. Pour elle-même, elle haussa les épaules, puis sortit de la pièce. A peine avait-elle pénétré dans le couloir qu'elle se cogna contre un torse dur.

\- Oh ! pardon ! s'écria-t-elle en redressant la tête.

C'était James. Les yeux brillants, les cheveux toujours plus en bataille, si c'était possible. Sa chemise à carreau était maintenant entièrement sortie de son de pantalon.

\- Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle.

\- Ouais, désolé.

Etrangement, il la regarda à peine et reprit son chemin dans la direction opposée à celle du salon. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il était parti, la voix de l'adolescent s'éleva à nouveau, froide comme elle l'avait rarement entendue.

\- C'était bien ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Sur le coup, Lily ne vit pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

Et il s'engouffra dans une pièce. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire, Lily se sentit rougir de rage. Comment osait-il ? Furieuse, elle le suivit et rentra à son tour dans la pièce, qui s'avéra être une salle de bain. James se passait de l'eau sur les yeux.

\- Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant derrière lui, si bien qu'elle ne voyait son visage que dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo. Pour qui tu te prends, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le droit de me juger comme ça ?

\- Je t'ai juste demandé si c'était bien, _Evans_, rien d'autre.

\- Eh bien oui, c'était bien !

Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle criait, mais elle se sentait tellement… _insultée_, par la question de Potter.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais commencé par là, dit-il en se retournant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme par défi. Quoi qu'à douze ans, ç'aurait peut-être été un peu tôt, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle eut envie de le gifler.

\- Tu n'es qu'une ignoble créature, siffla-t-elle. Quand je _pense_ qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble cette année, je… je…

Elle était à court de mots. Alors qu'elle avait attendu depuis sa première année d'être sacrée Préfète-en-Chef, et depuis plusieurs mois d'être remarquée par Rob, James Potter réussissait à saper toute sa satisfaction en l'espace d'une soirée.

\- Et quand je pense que je n'ai juré que par toi pendant des années. Et toi, tu te fais prendre par le premier venu dans ma propre maison. Dans le bureau de _mes_ parents.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-elle.

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle n'aurait rien pu répondre d'autre. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais surtout, elle l'idée la faisait enrager toujours plus, de pleurer. Sa première destination fut le buffet de boissons. La bouteille de Firewiskey attira aussitôt son regard elle s'en servit un grand gobelet. La première gorgée, comme prévu, fit l'effet d'une boule de feu dévalant son gosier. Apercevant Mary occupée à discuter avec trois autres filles, des Serdaigle, Lily quitta le buffet et se précipita vers elle pour lui agripper le bras.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama Mary. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ?

\- J'ai envie de rentrer, annonça Lily.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais on vient juste d'arriver !

\- Oui, maintenant. Vraiment, Mary, je veux rentrer.

\- Mais Lily, il est à peine…

Mary ne regarda même pas sa montre. Le regard suppliant que lui jeta Lily suffit à la persuader. Cette dernière, en s'apprêtant à transplaner, ne remarqua même pas le geste que Rob fit vers elle pour attirer son attention, ni même le regard dégoûté que lui adressait James.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce qui suit est issu de l'imagination débordante de JK Rowling, et un peu de la mienne... mais juste un peu.

_Avant toute chose, merci aux 60 anonymes qui ont ne serait-ce que cliqué sur le titre de ma fic. Comme je n'ai pas eu de review, je n'ai aucune certitude que vous ayez lu, mais j'aime imaginer que vous êtes juste restés sans voix devant tant de grandeur (ahah). N'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas trop fort, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ces deux chapitres. _

_Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement DragoMalfoy5680 qui a mis mon histoire dans ses Favorites, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce deuxième chapitre!_

_Les choses démarrent doucement, je vous laisse découvrir... Bonne lecture! !_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, le cadran sur le mur indiquait presque deux heures de l'après-midi. Mary n'était plus là. Lily avait eu du mal à lui expliquer, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à commencer leur nuit de sommeil, les raisons de son soudain malaise. La honte qu'elle éprouvait toujours au souvenir des propos de James l'avait empêchée d'être tout à fait honnête, et Mary s'était couchée boudeuse. Lily s'en voulait un peu, maintenant que la nuit était passée. En fait, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait. James Potter n'était qu'un enfant gâté, arrogant, égocentrique, qui avait vécu ces dernières années avec une image biaisée d'elle. Tant mieux, si désormais il préférait passer à autre chose.

Le plus important, à l'heure actuelle, c'était plutôt qu'elle avait dû passer pour une véritable traînée aux yeux de Rob. C'était implicitement clair entre eux deux qu'ils ne se marieraient pas sitôt après leur aventure, cela allait de soi, mais Lily doutait que le jeune homme trouve à son goût qu'elle parte sans même lui adresser un regard, cinq minutes à peine après avoir quitté le bureau des Potter. Elle lui écrirait une lettre dans la soirée, lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu une urgence. Elle n'imaginait même pas lui avouer sa conversation avec James.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain. Elle se sentirait mieux après, se disait-elle. Une aspirine, de l'eau chaude, peut-être même une pizza si sa nausée disparaissait, et le monde reprendrait sa course normale.

Dans sa baignoire, elle revécut sa soirée, encore et encore. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle n'avait rien fait qui eut mérité d'être jugé aussi durement que l'avait fait James, sa honte ne voulait pas s'en aller. Et c'est ce qui la mettait en colère : être poussée par un presque-inconnu (après tout, ils étaient loin d'être copains) à ne plus assumer ses propres actions.

Leur collaboration future allait être bien plus compliquée que ce qu'elle avait redouté.

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'une lenteur presque insupportable. Plusieurs fois, Lily se demanda même si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans le compte des jours. Comme prévu, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Rob, lui présentant de plates excuses, mais elle resta sans réponse. Les trois fois où elle téléphona à Mary, ce fut sa mère qui lui répondit, lui annonçant que son amie était punie jusqu'à la rentrée, et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête d'appeler. Elle lui fit parvenir une lettre, sans réponse elle aussi. Ainsi, les derniers jours de vacances de Lily furent marqués par la solitude. Il n'y eut que le week-end, où, ses parents n'étant pas occupés par leur travail, elle put discuter un peu.

Un soir, lors du repas, Pétunia et son futur époux Vernon, qui selon Lily passait beaucoup trop de temps chez eux, demandèrent l'attention de Mr et Mrs Evans d'un ton solennel :

\- Nous avons décidé de la date de notre mariage, dit Vernon. Il aura lieu le 2 avril, juste avant Pâques. Il fait toujours un temps splendide dans mon village natal à cette date, et il s'avère que l'église y est magnifique, avec son jardin fleuri. Le prêtre, catholique bien entendu, est un ami proche de mes parents, et il sera ravi de célébrer nos noces.

Vernon se tut, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Margaret Evans balbutia avant de se tourner vers sa fille aînée :

\- Mais enfin, je pensais que vous vouliez vous marier en été ? Avril, ce n'est pas un peu… tôt ?

\- Et puis depuis quand t'es catholique, toi ? coupa brusquement Liam Evans.

\- Papa, ce n'est pas important…

Lily vit Pétunia pâlir. Les colères de leur père étaient quelque chose qu'elle redoutait tant elle avait passé l'essentiel de sa vie à essayer de gagner sa fierté.

\- Si, c'est important ! rugit-il. On ne nous laisse pas participer à la moindre décision : ça se fait chez les Dursley, dans leur église, avec un prêtre qui n'est même pas de notre confession, à quelques soixante-dix miles de chez nous ! Et à la fin, que je sache, la moitié de la facture, elle est pour _nous_ !

\- Liam, calme-toi… murmura Margaret. Tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans une église depuis au moins cinq ans, alors on se fiche de ces histoires de confession. Et si Pétunia est heureuse comme ça, nous aussi. Tu te souviens… ?

\- Oui, oui, grommela-t-il. On est heureux...

\- Papa, intervint Pétunia, vous pourriez peut-être venir visiter les lieux un week-end ? Je suis sûre que les parents de Vernon seraient ravis de vous accueillir (Vernon hocha la tête), et alors nous pourrions prendre des décisions tous ensemble…

\- C'est une excellente idée, ma chérie, sourit Margaret. Tu vois, Liam, avec une fille aussi intelligente, tout ne peut que s'arranger.

Lily, qui partageait l'avis de son père, ricana d'un air méprisant, sous le regard meurtrier de sa mère. Ces histoires de mariage ne l'intéressait de toute façon que très peu. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ait le droit de s'installer avant la huitième rangée de sièges dans l'église, ou même tout simplement de venir.

* * *

Le 1er Septembre, c'est avec soulagement que Lily mit un pied sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross. Ses parents l'embrassèrent tendrement. Pétunia, elle, avait préféré rester dans la maison familiale.

\- Ecris-nous, surtout, lui dirent-ils. Et prends soin de toi.

\- Promis. On se voit à Noël.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant des préparatifs du mariage, ajouta Margaret tout bas, tandis que Liam regardait d'un air fasciné la locomotive rouge qu'était le Poudlard Express.

La cérémonie qui unirait Pétunia à Vernon était devenue comme un sujet tabou entre les deux époux, Liam n'ayant toujours pas digéré d'être mis de côté dans la prise de décisions.

\- Ne te sens pas forcée de le faire, plaisanta Lily.

\- Allez, Lily. Soutiens-la un peu, c'est un moment important.

\- Mouais… Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue me supporter, moi, ces derniers temps, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Comment ?

\- Non, rien. A bientôt, Maman.

A la fois agacée et amusée, Margaret embrassa sa fille sur le front. Les deux parents n'attendirent pas que Lily monte dans le train pour s'en aller. C'est ainsi qu'ils procédaient depuis quelques années, ou sinon l'un ou l'autre se mettait irrémédiablement à pleurer. L'adolescente aux longs cheveux roux parcourut le quai du regard, cherchant des visages connus. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants aux visages apeurés ou excités, entourés de leurs proches. Au milieu, elle reconnut quelques étudiants d'à peu près son âge. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Remus Lupin, en compagnie d'un grand homme blond qui devait être son père, elle préféra monter en vitesse dans le train, de peur de voir surgir James. En général, si on en voyait un, on voyait vite les autres.

Elle arpenta les wagons à la recherche de Mary. Cette dernière n'étant pas connue pour sa ponctualité le jour de la rentrée, Lily décida finalement de s'installer dans un compartiment vide, et d'attendre que son amie la trouve. La porte s'entrebâilla plusieurs fois dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. Lily salua quelques têtes connues, s'enquérant de leurs vacances, et ceux-ci repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour le train de démarrer, Lily commença à s'inquiéter. Mary était-elle vraiment vexée ? L'idée paraissait ridicule, mais ce n'était pas impossible.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois :

\- Oh, salut Madeleine, dit Lily en apercevant le visage jovial aux traits asiatiques de l'adolescente qui venait d'arriver.

\- Tiens, Lily ! Ça va ? Tu es toute seule ?

Et alors que Lily hochait la tête :

\- Où est passée Mary ?

\- Bonne question… Mais tu cherches un compartiment ? Installes-toi si tu veux, les autres doivent être tous pris. Elle arrivera peut-être à un moment.

\- Merci. Ça t'embête si Marlene se joint à nous ?

\- Non, non, aucun problème. Allez-y, rentrez.

Madeleine, plus couramment appelée Maddie par les étudiants de Poudlard, pénétra dans le compartiment de Lily, suivie par Marlene McKinnon. La première avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle aimait attacher en un chignon flou. Selon Mary, qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur, Maddie était une « sans gêne », une fille qui parle la bouche pleine, un brin trop franche, avec des manières de garçon manqué. Marlene, elle, était plus réservée, quoi que sympathique. Lily l'avait vue plusieurs fois avec un appareil photo, à immortaliser son amie qui prenait la pose pour elle, ou les différents lieux de Poudlard. Toutes les deux partageaient le dortoir de Lily et Mary dans la tour de Gryffondor depuis leur première année. Maddie et Marlene passaient tout leur temps ensemble, et Lily, si elles les appréciaient, n'était pas spécialement proche d'elles.

\- Comment ça va, Lily ? demanda Marlene en rentrant.

C'était une jolie fille aux cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne et aux yeux d'un bleu très clair. Marlene était sortie avec Sirius Black l'année précédente. Comme elle le disait elle-même, avec le recul, elle aurait préféré se casser une jambe.

\- Ça va, merci, répondit Lily. Et toi, tu as passé un bon été ?

Maddie et Marlene échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, devant une Lily déroutée.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, non ! la rassura Marlene. C'est juste que je racontais juste avant à quel point mon été avait été horrible et…

\- Oh, horrible, t'exagères ! la coupa Maddie en souriant. Toi, au moins, tu es sortie du pays.

\- Mouais c'est vrai. Mais j'ai passé tout un mois à suivre mon père, passionné de vers de terre, sur des plages boueuses. Comment tu trouves ça, toi ?

Ce fut au tour de Lily de rire.

\- Mais qui a une passion pour les vers de terre ? s'exclama-t-elle, hilare.

\- Eh bien, mon père, et sa bande d'amis illuminés. C'était l'horreur.

A côté de Marlene, Maddie riait sans donner l'air de pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Ah ! Imagine, Marlene avec… avec des bottes ! haleta-t-elle. Et un bob kaki, un seau, et… et… _des vers de terre partout_ !

A ce stade, Maddie était presque allongée sur les genoux de Marlene, qui la regardait d'un œil à la fois meurtrier et amusé.

\- Enfin bref, dit-elle enfin. Et toi, Lily, ton été s'est bien passé ?

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter. Lily relata les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés à la campagne, chez ses grands-parents, au début du mois de juillet, puis les semaines d'ennui qui avaient suivi, pour en arriver à la soirée chez James.

\- Ah oui, petite coquine, il paraît que t'as fricoté avec Hart ! D'ailleurs, il était hyper déçu que tu sois partie. Potter lui a juste dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, dit Maddie.

\- Ah ? Potter a parlé à Rob ?

\- Pas plus que ça, je crois. Il était plutôt occupé avec Mary après, mais, enfin, tu es au courant.

L'air de stupeur de Lily força Maddie à se taire.

\- Pardon ? articula péniblement la rousse.

\- Euh… J'ai fait une bêtise, là, non ? demanda Maddie en regardant Marlene, gênée.

\- Mary est retournée chez Potter ? rétorqua Lily, sentant la colère monter en elle. Elle y est retournée ?

\- Eh bien… Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait ramenée, et qu'elle était restée avec toi, et puis, euh… elle est revenue. Oh là là, Marlene, fais-moi taire s'il te plaît.

Marlene secoua la tête, dépitée.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mary a menti, remarqua-t-elle.

Lily non plus ne comprenait pas. Puis, se tournant vers Madeleine :

\- Tu as dit que Potter était occupé avec Mary…

\- Non, non ! s'exclama Maddie. Je ne dis plus rien. Ça va me retomber dessus toute cette histoire.

\- Allez, Mad, t'es déjà allée trop loin de toute façon, commenta Marlene.

\- Han ! t'exagères ! Tu me laisses dans ma merde, comme ça ?

\- Après le mois pourri que j'ai vécu, ça me fait du bien de voir le malheur des autres, dit Marlene en ricanant.

Lily s'impatientait. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, anxieuse à l'idée de connaître la suite qui, elle en était sûre, ne lui plairait pas.

\- Bon. Alors Mary est revenue à peu près une heure après que vous êtes parties. Et elle est restée jusqu'au matin, voilà.

\- _Maddie !_

\- Je jure que ça va mal se finir… Bon, Potter et elle sont sortis ensembles !

Le couperet était tombé, et il faisait mal. Mary, avec Potter ? Alors qu'elle savait toutes les horreurs qu'avait pu commettre Potter les années précédentes ? Alors qu'elle le savait obsédé par Lily depuis toujours ? Sans même mentionner le fait qu'elle était supposée soutenir son amie dans son aversion pour le tout nouveau Préfet-en-Chef. Lily aurait dû lui raconter ce que Potter lui avait fait, les méchancetés qu'il avait dites juste avant qu'elles partent, peut-être que… Et une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui susurra que Mary était une grande fille et qu'elle avait fait son choix en tant que telle. Lily n'en fut que plus déçue.

\- Hum, je… Ça vous embête si je vais prendre l'air ? dit-elle en voix basse.

Elle ne vit pas les regards désolées des deux Gryffondor. Elle n'attendit pas les réponses, et sortit du compartiment, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Ça sentait mauvais et la décoration était terrible, mais au moins, elle y était seule. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas comment commençait cette année.

De retour dans son compartiment, Marlene et Maddie la regardèrent avec des yeux contrits.

\- Je suis désolée, Lily, dit Maddie. J'aurais dû me taire.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est mieux que de les voir…

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous en discuter ? suggéra Marlene.

\- Mary a eu plusieurs jours pour en discuter, et elle n'a même pas essayé. Elle n'a même pas répondu à mon courrier, ni à mes appels.

\- Elle est peut-être gênée, répondit Maddie. Avec tout le… passif, existant entre Potter et toi, elle s'est peut-être dit que tu lui en voudrais.

\- Donc elle a préféré mentir. L'idée du siècle, oui.

Silence.

\- En tout cas, je sais où elle est maintenant, conclut-elle.

\- Bon, un sujet plus joyeux ! s'exclama Maddy avec un sourire forcé. Les Goules de Gloucester ont gagné le championnat de Quidditch l'autre jour, c'est pas génial ?

Lily n'avait jamais été passionnée par le Quidditch, mais elle se laissa distraire par la conversation. Elle apprécia la compagnie de ses deux camarades de dortoir, étonnée de n'avoir pas remarqué à quel point leur présence était rafraîchissante. Elles savaient être drôles tout en restant intelligentes, et assumaient pleinement leur insouciance. Toutes les trois, elles rirent beaucoup, alors la colère et la déception de Lily s'estompèrent peu à peu. Quand le paysage changea, annonçant l'arrivée imminente au château, elles enfilèrent leurs uniformes. Avec son nouvel insigne brillant sur le gilet, Lily sentit qu'elle regagnait un peu de confiance en elle. Son aventure avec Hart, sa dispute avec James, les mensonges de Mary l'atteignaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu avouer, et ainsi dissimulée derrière son titre de Préfète-en-Chef, elle avait l'impression de tout mettre de côté.

Le hasard, ou la malchance, fit que les premières personnes que Lily vit en descendant du train furent James et Mary. Ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans une carriole. Lily fut écœurée de voir qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils revus depuis la fête ? Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait aller les confronter, montrer qu'elle n'était pas _que_ le dindon de la farce dans cette histoire. Mais tout compte fait, quel intérêt ? En face d'elle : James et Mary. À sa gauche, Maddy et Marlene. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps, et suivit les deux adolescentes jusqu'à une carriole libre.

Il fut tout aussi facile d'éviter Mary dans la Grande Salle. Maddy indiqua des places autour de la longue table des Gryffondor, et Lily put la remercier de les avoir choisies aussi loin que possible de Mary et ses nouveaux amis. La Répartition des premières années fut tout aussi mortellement ennuyeuse que les années précédentes. Un nombre interminable de petites têtes blondes passa sous le Choixpeau, gagna sa nouvelle maison sous des applaudissements plus ou moins polis. A la fin, huit enfants eurent rejoint les rangs de Gryffondor.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, commenta Maddie. Parce que j'ai super faim.

\- Attends, il faut écouter Dumbledore maintenant, dit Marlene. Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à avoir plus sommeil que faim.

En effet, le discours de Dumbledore pour les nouveaux élèves comme les anciens ne fut pas des plus palpitants, mais le fait de l'écouter pour la septième fois devait-il changer la perception qu'elles en avaient.

L'apparition des plats fut saluée pour des acclamations et Lily éprouva un vif bonheur en engloutissant ses pommes de terre bouillies. Elle en oublia presque la présence de Mary, quelques mètres plus loin.

Lorsqu'il fut bientôt l'heure de rejoindre les dortoirs, le professeur Dumbledore, impressionnant dans sa robe bleu nuit, se leva à nouveau. Le silence se fit.

\- Ceux qui se sont rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse ou n'importe quel autre lieu magique auront pu constater que de nouvelles dispositions ont été prises par le Ministère pour endiguer la menace qu'est Voldemort. J'ai reçu de nombreux courriers du Ministre en personne ainsi que du conseil d'école pour que ces mêmes dispositifs soient appliqués à l'école. Comme vous aurez pu le voir, j'ai refusé. L'école est encore un lieu sûr, et les professeurs comme moi-même nous appliquerons à ce qu'elle le reste, mais devant le… scepticisme du Ministère, j'ai néanmoins dû céder devant quelques-unes de leurs conditions. Elles ne seront pas à votre goût, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais elles existent pour le bien de tous. La première est que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront limitées au nombre de deux dans l'année, avant Noël et autour de Pâques, et qu'elles se feront toujours en groupe de cinq étudiants minimum.

L'annonce fut accueillie par des cris indignés, et Lily elle-même ne put s'empêcher d'échanger des regards choqués avec ses condisciples. Dumbledore les fit taire en continuant :

\- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Je comprends votre colère. Pour compenser, le professeur Slughorn ci-présent a proposé ses services pour organiser une fois dans l'année un bal de l'amitié, où tous les étudiants et les professeurs seront conviés. Qu'il en soit vivement remercié. La date vous sera fournie plus tard dans l'année. Deuxième condition du Ministère : le couvre-feu est avancé à 20h en semaine, 21h le week-end. Passé cet horaire, tout élève qui ne serait pas dans sa salle commune ou son dortoir se verra puni. Troisième et dernière condition, et je veux que vous soyez tous très attentifs : à partir du premier octobre, le Ministère enverra dans nos locaux des Aurors confirmés une fois par semaine. Officiellement, ils viennent vérifier la sécurité des lieux. Officieusement, ils sont là pour repérer les bons éléments comme ceux un peu plus… sensibles. Je ne commenterai pas plus leur venue, mais je serai ravi de répondre à vos interrogations à ce sujet dans mon bureau, quel que soit votre maison ou votre âge. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent début d'année.

Et il se rassit. Lily était sceptique, et un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui permit de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Pour commencer, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre connaître le professeur Dumbledore, mais il lui paraissait logique que s'il refusait de parler plus de la venue d'Aurors à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'il ne la voyait pas d'un bon œil. Ensuite, Dumbledore était un homme malin : il devait se douter qu'aucun élève ne viendrait discuter avec lui dans son bureau, à part ceux qui s'intéressaient de près à la situation. Souhaitait-il, lui, repérer ces éléments avant le Ministère ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu son insigne, Lily se rendit compte que parce qu'elle était maintenant Préfète-en-Chef, elle était en position d'avoir plus de réponses que n'importe quel autre élève.

\- Miss Evans ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily n'avait même pas vu le professeur MacGonagall, chignon haut perché et lèvres pincées, s'approcher d'elle.

\- Oh, bonsoir professeur.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Evans. Auriez-vous cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle salua Maddie et Marlene, et suivit son professeur. A peine avaient-elles fait cinq pas que Lily comprit avec horreur qu'elles se dirigeaient droit sur Potter, et donc Mary.

\- Mr Potter, bonsoir. Auriez-vous cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

Lily eut honte d'elle-même à rester plantée ainsi, regardant ses pieds. Dans un sursaut de dignité, elle redressa le menton et chercha les yeux de Mary. Elle ne manqua pas de les trouver. Elle vit son amie déglutir et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, puis détourner le regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Potter, quant à lui, ne s'intéressa qu'au professeur.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, tous les deux.

Quand ils eurent quitté la Grande Salle, le professeur MacGonagall reprit la parole :

\- Je me réjouis que vous ayez été choisis comme Préfets-en-Chef. J'ai moi-même appuyé votre candidature, bien entendu. Vous ne représentez plus seulement votre maison, ce qui était déjà un honneur, mais toute l'école. Enfin, je suis persuadée que vous avez déjà compris l'importance de votre place et que vous saurez mettre vos… _différents_ de côté.

Le professeur ponctua ses paroles d'un regard appuyé. Après de nombreuses marches et presque autant de couloirs sombres, MacGonagall s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une demoiselle sur une balançoire. Celle-ci pliait et tendait les jambes en rythme, et son jupon vaporeux se soulevait dans des éclats de rire mutins tandis qu'un voyeur admirait la scène depuis un buisson. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous allez rentrer dans la salle des préfets. Il n'y en avait pas jusqu'alors, mais les précédents Préfets-en-Chef l'ont réclamée. Elle vous est exclusivement réservée, et ce à des fins scolaires uniquement. Vous pouvez vous retrouver ici pour travailler sur vos devoirs de préfets, mais aussi étudier seuls. Elle est interdite à tout autre étudiant, à la seule exception des préfets, à des dates et des heures fixées par vous-mêmes. Le mot de passe est _Rococo_. Et il le restera, car c'est le seul que cette scandaleuse demoiselle veuille bien écouter.

Pour toute réponse, la dame à la balançoire éclata d'un rire cristallin, et le tableau pivota pour laisser passer les trois sorciers.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon joliment décoré, au style bien différent du reste du château. En se basant sur le peu de connaissances qu'elle avait sur le sujet, Lily lui trouvait un côté XVIIIème, avec des boiseries blanches, deux immenses miroirs dorés et une haute fenêtre donnant directement sur le parc.

\- C'était soi-disant un salon de lecture, expliqua le professeur MacGonagall. Cela reste à vérifier. En attendant, vous trouverez ici tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Il va sans dire que vous continuerez à dormir avec vos condisciples de Gryffondor dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Je vous laisse prendre possession des lieux. Ne tardez pas.

Lily et James saluèrent leur professeur, et se retrouvèrent seuls. Lily, sentant la colère monter par la seule présence du garçon, se concentra sur la pièce. Une cheminée se trouvait sur le mur de gauche, et elle se trouvait entourée de livres, depuis le sol jusqu'à deux mètres de hauteur. Il y avait deux belles banquettes en velours rouge, et une grande table autour de laquelle une douzaine de personnes pouvaient s'asseoir. Lily entendit un raclement de gorge.

\- Hum, Lily…

\- Ah, parce que c'est Lily maintenant ? Pas Evans la trainée ?

Elle n'avait pu empêcher les mots de sortir. James se tenait vers elle, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

\- Je mérite ta colère, mais si tu pouvais au moins me laisser parler…

\- Il me semble que tu as suffisamment parlé, l'autre soir. Que ce soit à moi ou à ma meilleure amie d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, d'ailleurs.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle fit mine de vouloir sortir. Il l'en empêcha. Lily eut envie de pleurer de frustration.

\- Laisse-moi partir, Potter, siffla-t-elle.

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Je suis allé trop loin l'autre soir, j'aurais dû me taire…

\- Non, sans rire.

\- Allez, Lily… Je suis désolé. Tu fais ce que tu veux…

\- Oh ! comme c'est sympa de ta part de me donner ta bénédiction !

\- Putain, j'essaie de te présenter des excuses ! J'étais bourré, vexé, et quand je t'ai vue sortir du bureau après Hart…

\- Vexé ? C'est _ça_ ton excuse ? T'étais _vexé_ ?! Je suis sûre que ta _petite amie_ (elle cracha presque les mots) serait ravie d'apprendre que tu étais vexé de me voir avec un autre !

James se passa la main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête, excédé.

\- Tu renverses tout… Écoute, c'est du passé maintenant, non ? dit-il. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur…

\- _PARDON ?!_

C'en était beaucoup trop.

\- Tu as ouvert les yeux ? Sur quoi, sur moi ? Sur le fait que je n'aie rien à voir avec celle que tu as pu imaginer ? Peut-être que j'ai des mœurs trop libres pour sa sainteté ? J'aurais peut-être dû t'envoyer un carton pour te prévenir ?

\- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que…

\- Je m'en fous !

\- LAISSE-MOI PARLER !

James eut l'air aussi choqué que Lily de s'être ainsi énervé.

\- Laisse-moi parler, répéta-t-il plus doucement. C'est épuisant, de devoir se battre avec toi.

\- Tais-toi, Potter. T'as assez parlé. Foutez-moi tous la paix, toi, Mary, tes Maraudeurs à deux balles. On se verra ici, quand il le faudra, et ça suffira largement. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. T'en as assez dit.

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Elle pleura sur tout le trajet jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, de colère, de tristesse, de honte. Son père lui avait toujours répété que quels que soient ses choix, il lui faudrait toujours les assumer. Et que si tel était le cas, alors personne n'aurait le droit de la juger. Son choix à elle avait été de s'écouter, d'écouter son corps et ses désirs, ses envies. Elle avait eu sa première relation sexuelle avec un garçon de son âge, quinze ans, en vacances avec ses parents sur la côte normande. Et ç'avait été une révélation, tout ce qu'elle parvenait à exprimer avec son corps, tellement plus facilement qu'avec des mots. A l'époque, elle avait peu de seins, des courbes inexistantes, et au fil des mois elle avait acquis un corps que beaucoup de garçons admiraient. Ces mêmes garçons qui n'auraient jamais accepté qu'elle puisse l'utiliser. Depuis sa première fois, elle avait connu plusieurs garçons, un nombre raisonnable, peut-être dix, peut-être douze, selon les critères. Elle n'était pas du genre à en parler. De toute façon, peu de gens comprenaient. Elle ne supportait pas cette bien-pensance qui voulait qu'une femme s'offre à celui qu'elle aimait pour l'épouser ensuite, si ce n'était avant. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, bien sûr, et était encore bien inexpérimentée, que ce soit en matière de sexe, d'amour ou d'autres batailles, mais elle savait qu'elle était autant dans son droit à agir ainsi que sa sœur qui s'apprêtait à se marier avec son premier amoureux. Tant pis si cela déplaisait aux autres.

Visiblement, Rob faisait lui-même parti de ces autres, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles. Quelle hypocrisie. Et James, qui la poussait violemment de son piédestal, celui qu'il avait lui-même érigé, parce qu'il l'avait découverte sous un nouveau jour. Et, contre toute attente, peut-être aussi Mary. Un lourd sentiment de solitude l'envahit.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin son dortoir, Mary fit un geste vers elle.

\- Ne t'y mets pas aussi ! cria Lily, excédée.

Elle ferma d'un coup sec les baldaquins de son lit, faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus parler.

Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

_Et c'est maintenant qu'on met un petit mot dans la case en-dessous... Merci !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Un peu plus tôt que prévu, voici le chapitre trois ! A partir de maintenant, je vais baisser la cadence des posts, tout en gardant des délais raisonnables (max tous les 10 jours, un peu plus si nécessaire)._

_Je souhaite remercier **Aldaria**, **Sandrine**, **Lilou0803** et **missfatima** pour leur gentilles reviews, ainsi qu'**ugo23** pour m'avoir ajouté à ses fics suivies. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

La confrontation avec Mary, qui survint le lendemain de la rentrée, se passa bien mieux que ce que Lily aurait pu imaginer. Mary expliqua qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir, que n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle avait transplané jusque chez les Potter, et que là-bas, l'ambiance aidant, James et elle s'était rapproché. Cela n'avait été ni prémédité, ni fait dans le but de blesser Lily. Le mensonge s'était imposé quand Mary s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'imaginait bien passer plus de temps avec James. En espérant ne pas avoir à faire de choix, elle en avait néanmoins fait un. Irrémédiable, selon Lily. Elles ne s'adressèrent pas plus la parole les jours qui suivirent. Mary, qui essaya une fois, puis deux, pour enfin réaliser qu'il était temps qu'elle abandonne, se retrouva à passer tout son temps avec les Maraudeurs, le nom ridicule que le quatuor formé par James, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'était donné. Lily, elle, se tourna vers Maddie et Marlene. Si elle n'était pas encore parfaitement à l'aise avec elles, qui avaient eu le temps en six ans de se créer une histoire et un passif, elle passait toutefois des moments agréables, et cela lui suffisait. Elle avait eu son lot d'épisodes dramatiques ces derniers jours.

Dès les premières classes, il fut de toute façon clair qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps pour plus de drames. Les professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour faire de la vie de tous les septième année un véritable enfer. La palme revint cependant au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le nouveau professeur, Sir Butterhill (et il insista bien sur le _Sir_, vestige ancien d'un quelconque service rendu à la couronne), qui avait l'air d'être aussi vieux, sinon plus, que Dumbledore, assigna à tous les élèves un travail de groupe à faire durant le trimestre. Lily se retrouva de pair avec un Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu, Alexander Stevanovic. C'était un grand garçon brun aux épaules larges et à la mâchoire carrée. Ils avaient tous les deux pour tâche de rendre un dossier complet sur le sujet de leur choix, pour autant qu'il rende compte d'une pratique, d'une créature ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec les forces du mal et comment s'en protéger. Stevanovic proposa le sortilège d'Imperium :

\- C'est d'actualité, expliqua-t-il. On lit partout qu'untel s'est retrouvé sous l'emprise d'un autre. On pourrait axer notre étude sur son histoire, ses effets, et les moyens possibles d'y résister. Si tant est qu'on puisse y résister… Je pense que c'est le genre de sujet qui peut servir à tous, avec les temps qui courent.

Lily ne put qu'être d'accord. Les nouvelles dans les journaux étaient de moins en moins réjouissantes.

\- On pourrait commencer, disons, dans deux semaines ? suggéra-t-elle. En attendant, chacun cherche des informations de son côté, qu'on mettra en commun le moment venu.

Stevanovic acquiesça.

* * *

Lorsqu'arriva enfin le samedi, Lily avait une moyenne de trois parchemins à rendre dans chacune de ses matières. A moins qu'elle trouve le moyen de rallonger les journées, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tout faire en temps et en heure : elle devait rencontrer James dans le salon des préfets le samedi après-midi, et accessoirement dormir le samedi soir.

C'est au petit-déjeuner qu'elle reçut enfin des nouvelles de Rob. Un petit hibou gris qu'elle n'avait jamais vu déposa devant elle une lettre cachetée, qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt.

« _Chère Lily, _

_ Avant toute chose, je suis désolé d'avoir été si lent à te répondre. Le temps s'est accéléré ces dernières semaines : j'ai commencé mon nouveau job au Parchemin Vert, j'ai déménagé de chez mes parents pour un petit appartement à Londres. Enfin, ça n'excuse qu'à moitié mon silence. Je t'avoue avoir pris le temps de beaucoup réfléchir après cette soirée chez Potter. _

_ J'ai été heureux de recevoir une lettre de toi. Je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup remis mes performances en doute quand je t'ai vu partir l'autre soir sans rien dire. Mais puisque tu m'assures que je n'y suis pour rien... Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aurais beaucoup aimé te voir plus longtemps. Les choses sont allées tellement loin, et si vite, que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Non pas que j'en sois déçu ! Bien au contraire. _

_ Que dirais-tu de se rencontrer ? Si tu es d'accord, préviens-moi de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je t'y rejoindrai._

_ Il me tarde d'avoir de tes nouvelles,_

_ Robert._ »

Au fil de sa lecture, Lily était passée du ravissement à la déception. La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard était dans une éternité Rob n'attendrait pas jusque-là. Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir, d'apprendre à le connaître enfin, de revivre leur expérience de l'autre nuit. Comment cela arriverait-il, si elle ne pouvait même pas mettre les pieds hors du château ?

\- Un problème, Lily ? demanda Maddie, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés.

\- Juste ma vie pourrie.

L'adolescente aux traits asiatiques hocha la tête.

\- Ça vous dit de bosser à la bibliothèque, après ? demanda Lily.

Elle avait besoin de crouler sous le travail pour oublier sa misère.

\- Non, mais il le faut.

Elle laissa errer son regard sur la table des Gryffondor. A quelques mètres, les Maraudeurs discutaient vivement. Mary était encore collée à James. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle se rendait ridicule ? Toute l'école savait que James avait toujours été obsédé par Lily. Il lui avait envoyé des cartes et des chocolats à chaque Saint Valentin, pour son anniversaire (il s'était arrêté en cinquième année, quand Lily avait menacé de mettre le feu à son hibou si elle le voyait s'approcher), il l'avait invitée à sortir, en pleine foule bien entendu, un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle n'avait jamais vu ces manifestations d'affection publiques comme de l'amour. L'amour, pour elle, c'était quelque chose de discret, quelque chose que l'on vivait à deux loin des autres. Elle n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, mais elle était persuadée qu'une déclaration d'amour n'en était une que si elle ne visait qu'une personne, et non toute l'école. Lily avait entendu les filles de Poudlard discuter dans les toilettes, commenter ce nouveau couple, et beaucoup s'accordaient pour dire que Mary n'était qu'un lot de compensation. Lily en avait presque eu de la peine pour elle.

\- Elle te manque ?

Lily, surprise, se tourna vers Maddie. Celle-ci la regardait en souriant. Avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et sa peau pâle, elle avait l'air d'une photo en noir et blanc.

\- Mary, tu veux dire ? demanda Lily, bien qu'elle sut déjà la réponse.

Maddie acquiesça.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand je pense à elle, un peu. Mais quand je la regarde, je la reconnais tellement peu que c'est comme si c'était une autre personne… C'est si bizarre, ce qu'elle fait.

\- Je l'ai jamais cernée, avoua Maddie. Après, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les gens populaires. Je veux dire, quand une personne est appréciée de tout le monde, ça cache quelque chose, non ? Personne ne peut être suffisamment bien pour _tout le monde_, tu vois ?

\- Oui, je vois.

\- C'est ça que j'aime bien chez toi. Tu as des défauts, un petit côté exaspérant, j'aime bien.

Lily éclata franchement de rire.

\- C'est sûrement la chose la plus sympa qu'on m'ait jamais dite !

\- Je sais, je sais. J'suis une fille comme ça, moi. Bon, allez, ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Y a du boulot qui nous attend. Direction : la bibliothèque !

* * *

A quinze heures, Lily était installée à la table de la salle des préfets. Comme elle était persuadée que Potter arriverait de toute façon en retard, elle avait commencé l'essai demandé par le professeur Flitwick. _En vous basant sur le sortilège du Parnasse, caractérisez le couple mouvement/incantation en un développement argumenté._ _Vous utiliserez pour cela les renseignements apportés par la leçon ainsi que vos déductions personnelles._ Avec le cours de Potions, celui de Sortilèges était le point fort de Lily. Les deux professeurs, Slughorn comme Flitwick, l'adoraient. Elle avait écrit deux paragraphes quand James, à trois heures dix, daigna la rejoindre.

\- Salut, Evans, dit-il en s'asseyant à deux chaises d'elle. Ça t'embête si on fait ça vite ? J'ai un truc de prévu après.

\- Au contraire, ça m'arrange.

Elle ne le regarda pas en répondant.

\- J'ai déjà bossé dessus hier, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un parchemin de son sac. C'est encore un peu simpliste, mais pour le début ça peut marcher. Je pense qu'on s'épargnera à tous les deux beaucoup de soucis si on fait en sorte de ne pas patrouiller ensemble. Je t'ai mis avec Remus un soir, Donovan un autre. Moi, je suis avec Higgins puis Parker. On échangera plus tard, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je me tape tout le trimestre avec Parker. Je l'aurais bien mis avec un autre préfet, mais je pense qu'il faut garder un œil sur lui. Les autres soirs, j'ai fait ça comme ça, regarde.

Elle tendit son parchemin à James. Elle y avait griffonné un emploi du temps des rondes des préfets, en incluant le nombre d'heures allouées à chacun dans un souci d'équité.

\- Tu fais plus d'heures, toi, commenta-t-il simplement.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un en fasse.

\- Je peux les faire, si tu veux.

Elle haussa un sourcil, le regardant pour la première fois. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait les joues rougies d'avoir couru.

\- Tes lunettes sont de travers, dit-elle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

James un eut petit sourire gêné et repositionna les lunettes sur son nez.

\- Et depuis quand tu fais du travail en plus ? demanda Lily, souhaitant rompre le malaise.

\- Je peux le faire, c'est tout. Si ça t'arrange.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je le ferai. On pourra changer plus tard, comme j'ai dit.

\- Bon, comme tu veux.

Il y eut un silence. James l'interrompit :

\- Hum. MacGonagall m'a suggéré dans la semaine d'aller voir Dumbledore. Tu sais, pour les Aurors, tout ça. Elle dit qu'il serait peut-être intéressant qu'on discute avec lui du sujet, ne serait-ce que pour connaître comment ça se passera quand ils seront là.

\- Pourquoi elle t'en a parlé à toi ? Pourquoi pas à moi ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'adore, tout simplement.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Comme il était exaspérant ! Elle acquiesça, et ils travaillèrent dans le calme pendant trente minutes. Lily, malgré tous les ressentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, parvint même à être cordiale. Au fil de leur réflexion commune, le brouillon devint un emploi du temps définitif, prenant en compte les entraînements de Quidditch pour certains, comme James, les problèmes de santé pour d'autres, comme Remus (quoi que Lily eut bien compris que la santé n'avait rien à voir là-dedans), ou tout simplement le manque total d'efficacité pour des cas comme Parker. Lily s'était toujours demandé pourquoi on l'avait élu préfet. Quoi que de la part de ceux qui avaient choisi James Potter comme Préfet-en-Chef, ce n'était rien de vraiment étonnant.

\- On a fini ? demanda James.

\- Oui, Potter, on a fini. Va rejoindre ta chérie.

Ces mots sonnaient beaucoup plus amers que dans sa tête.

\- Ç'aurait pu être toi, tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de te l'avoir déjà dit, mais tu es d'une arrogance exquise, Potter.

Il sourit comme si Lily l'avait complimenté.

\- Ce n'est pas Mary que je vais voir, mais l'équipe. Réunion clandestine pour parler des essais de la semaine prochaine.

\- J'en suis ravie.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Mary, tu devrais peut-être songer à la pardonner, non ? Si j'ai bien compris, elle n'est pas sortie avec le mec de tes rêves, donc je vois pas où est le problème.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter. Ça ne m'étonne pas de voir que la psychologie féminine te dépasse complètement. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Lily.

Étrangement, elle n'éprouvait aucune colère.

\- Je sais qu'à tes yeux je suis un crétin fini, j'ai compris. Mais j'ai un QI relativement correct, et je me dis que quand tu fais la tête à ta meilleure amie parce qu'elle sort avec un mec, alors l'histoire tourne forcément autour du dit-mec, non ?

\- _Je ne fais pas la tête à Mary parce qu'elle sort avec toi !_

Au temps pour la colère. James la regarda fixement. Elle devait être en train de rougir, et son regard la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait consciemment décidé d'oublier que sa première réaction, lorsqu'elle avait appris que Mary était retournée à sa soirée, avait été pour James.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui fais la tête ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te regarde pas.

_Et en plus, je n'en suis même pas sûre_, rajouta une petite voix perfide au fond de son cerveau.

\- Moi, je pense que c'est parce que pour une fois, elle n'est pas restée dans ton ombre.

La phrase de James fit l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein ventre. Lily en eut le souffle coupé elle écarquilla les yeux devant lui. Il ramassa ses affaires, quitta la pièce, et à aucun moment elle ne trouva la force de riposter par une autre remarque.

Elle revint à la bibliothèque, où Maddie et Marlene travaillaient toujours, d'un air renfrogné qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Potter a encore fait des siennes ? demanda aussitôt Marlene.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Lily en s'asseyant.

Puis, mue par une idée soudaine :

\- Maddie, tout à l'heure, quand tu disais que j'avais un côté exaspérant, est-ce que tu voulais dire, je sais pas… tyrannique ?

\- Tyrannique ? Non, quand même pas. Pourquoi, Potter t'a traitée de tyran ?

\- Oui. Enfin, non. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas. Il a dit que j'étais fâchée contre Mary parce qu'elle n'était pas restée dans mon ombre. Ça veut dire quoi, ça, au juste ?

Maddie et Marlene échangèrent un regard qui ne plut pas à Lily.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle. C'est vrai ? J'aurais tendance à… oppresser Mary ?

\- Non, pas oppresser, la rassura Marlene. Tu as une personnalité assez imposante, c'est tout.

\- Parce que Mary non ?

\- Si, mais c'est différent. Elle est moins bonne que toi en cours, les professeurs t'adorent, tu étais préfète, maintenant préfète-en-chef, et Mary, eh bien… elle est un peu derrière.

\- Mais tous les garçons ne rêvent que d'être avec elle ! riposta Lily.

\- Oui, parce qu'elle est jolie, et qu'elle rit à leurs blagues. Mais ils ne l'admirent pas, tu comprends ? Toi, les gens t'admirent, les élèves comme les professeurs. T'es un peu la _girl next door_ idéale, tu vois ?

\- La quoi ?

\- La _girl next door_. La fille d'à côté un peu inaccessible, chez qui on a envie de venir frapper juste parce qu'elle a l'air trop cool.

\- C'est ça que les gens pensent de moi ?

\- Certains, répondit Marlene. Mais d'autres trouvent juste que t'es exaspérante.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Lily sentait son moral revenir. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, elle se dit que peut-être elle accepterait de discuter à cœur ouvert avec Mary. Cela ne réparerait sûrement pas les dégâts causés par les mensonges et la déception, mais l'honnêteté a ses raisons d'être qui se confirment toujours sur le long terme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une pause ? intervint Maddie.

\- Mais, je viens juste de revenir… dit Lily.

\- Oui, mais on avait un petit projet avec Marlene, et je suis sûre que tu pourrais nous être très utile. Marlene, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

A la grande gêne de Lily, l'interrogée ne répondit pas. En effet, elle s'appuya plutôt sur le dossier de sa chaise pour observer la jolie rousse d'un air concentré. Lily vit ses yeux bleus s'arrêter sur différentes parties de son visage, sur ses épaules, et même sur sa poitrine, pour enfin revenir à Maddie.

\- Hum… Tu penses que les serres sont libres ? demanda alors cette dernière.

\- Peut-être pas la principale, mais la serre tropicale, peut-être, répondit Marlene, toujours aussi songeuse. Avec quelques accessoires, il y a moyen de faire quelque chose de bien.

\- C'est la préfète-en-chef, quand même…

\- Je suis sûre que ça ne posera pas de problème.

Et soudain, le visage de Marlene s'illumina.

\- Oh ! Mais oui ! Avec quelques peintures, on peut même jouer ça en mode sauvageonnes ! Au milieu des arbres tropicaux, on rajoute un sort de pluie mobile, ça peut faire des rescapées d'un naufrage… Oh, ça va être génial ! Allez, on y va ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Lily ne comprenait pas, mais elle se laissa contaminer par l'enthousiasme croissant de Marlene. Elle attrapa son sac qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'ouvrir. Maddie rangea ses plumes et parchemins et lui emboîta le pas. Au croisement de deux escaliers Marlene annonça qu'elle montait au dortoir chercher son « matériel ». Lily et Maddie devaient se rendre à la serre tropicale et l'y attendre.

L'endroit était impressionnant, et bien plus grand que son apparence extérieure le pouvait laisser deviner : sitôt passée la porte d'entrée, on se retrouvait sur un long chemin de terre qui, au fond de la serre, tournait à droite dans la végétation. Des arbres immenses s'élevaient jusqu'à atteindre le plafond de la serre, et des fleurs rouges, oranges, violettes, parfois de la taille d'un souaffle, formaient des buissons parfumés. Les arbres eux-mêmes étaient envahis de plantes grimpantes qui se laissaient paresseusement tomber depuis les branches. Certaines se balançaient, comme bercées par la brise. Lily avait le sentiment que tout l'endroit respirait, vivait, dans une chaleur étouffante aux odeurs variées. Elle pouvait entendre le murmure d'un cours d'eau, ou d'une cascade, elle n'aurait su trancher, provenant à coup sûr du fond de la serre, là où le chemin de pierre disparaissait. Quelques papillons virevoltaient autour des lianes tombantes. Elles étaient de toutes tailles, simples ou multiples, et Lily en vit même une se redresser comme un serpent pour se poser sur une branche.

La serre tropicale n'était utilisée que par les septièmes années, mais Lily comprit bien vite que ses deux nouvelles amies ne s'y rendaient pas pour la première fois.

\- C'est incroyable, chuchota-t-elle à Maddie.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Mais fais attention, certaines plantes ont mauvais caractère. Surtout les grosses fleurs violettes là-bas. Je ne suis pas sûre que le professeur les nourrisse assez.

Lorsque Marlene arriva, les trois adolescentes suivirent le chemin de terre, s'enfonçant alors dans la jungle artificielle. Lily ne s'était pas trompée : après le virage que faisait le sentier vers la droite, apparut un petit lac entouré de rochers et de végétation. Une cascade d'eau se déversait directement dedans. On pouvait deviner une grotte derrière son rideau argenté. Marlene s'arrêta au bord du lac.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici, maintenant ? demanda Lily sans cesser d'admirer les lieux.

\- Nous allons faire des photos ! chantonna Marlene.

Elle sortit de la grosse sacoche qu'elle avait récupérée dans le dortoir un appareil photo moldu argenté, à peu près le genre de celui que Mrs Evans utilisait pour immortaliser les vacances en famille, mais visiblement plus perfectionné.

\- Ce petit bijou est une vraie merveille, annonça Marlene. C'est mon père qui l'a créé, à partir d'un appareil moldu. Les machines sorcières sont tellement moches dans ce domaine. Il a jeté suffisamment de sortilèges dessus pour que le peu de talent que j'ai en tant que photographe suffise, c'est génial, non ?

Lily acquiesça en admirant l'appareil.

\- Regarde dans l'objectif, dit Marlene en lui tendant.

Lily mit son œil contre la minuscule fenêtre de l'appareil, et ce qu'elle vit ne manqua pas de l'époustoufler : si déjà les lieux avaient été magnifiques, une fois passés sous le crible de ce que Marlene nommait son « petit bijou », ils n'en étaient que plus merveilleux. Magiques, même, si cela n'avait pas été un bel euphémisme. La moindre goutte d'eau posée sur une feuille brillait de milles couleurs, projetant son halo tout autour d'elle, et Lily avait même l'impression de l'entendre scintiller. Les arbres paraissaient plus verts, l'eau plus bleue, et Maddie elle-même, qui tira la langue quand l'appareil se tourna vers elle, avait l'air d'une pin-up des magazines.

\- C'est vrai, c'est génial, accorda Lily en rendant son trésor à Marlene.

\- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu. C'est moi qui l'ai réglé comme ça, mais en faisant tourner l'objectif, je peux changer de mode et l'ambiance change aussi.

\- Mais tu fais comment pour zoomer alors ? demanda Lily.

\- J'ai juste à le demander. Il réagit à ma voix. Au début, ça ne marchait pas très bien, mais maintenant il m'écoute. Les premières séances avec Maddie étaient catastrophiques, l'appareil refusait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Marlene se tut et entreprit de vider entièrement sa sacoche.

\- Je n'ai pas amené grand-chose, dit-elle en dépliant de larges tissus, juste des étoffes qu'on pourrait déchirer et porter comme vêtements. On n'a qu'à imaginer qu'on vient de survivre à un naufrage, et qu'on se retrouve sur une île déserte. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Maddie ?

\- Ça me va. Tant que tu ne me fais pas poser nue, encore.

\- J'en entendrai parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je crois… maugréa Marlene. Et toi, Lily, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais posé pour qui que ce soit… Et je suis toujours horrible sur les photos de famille.

\- Tout le monde est toujours horrible sur les photos de famille. C'est le principe : c'est fait pour être humiliant, commenta Maddie. Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite.

Lily sourit, et s'empara d'une des étoffes.

\- Bon, comment on met ça ?

* * *

Si Marlene ne les fit pas poser nues, les deux modèles amateurs y échappèrent toutefois de peu. Les étoffes devaient s'enrouler autour du corps par morceaux déchirés, comme si les deux jeunes naufragées n'avaient porté que cela pendant des mois. Le costume était complété par un maquillage exagéré : deux yeux charbonneux et des traits noirs sur les pommettes. Bien sûr, il ne fut pas question de garder l'uniforme sous les guenilles : Lily crut s'étouffer quand Marlene exigea qu'elle se mette en sous-vêtements. Après la promesse solennelle que personne ne verrait jamais les photos, Lily se laissa prendre au jeu, et pendant plus d'une heure, elle et Maddie devinrent de nouvelles Jane perdues dans la jungle. Marlene indiqua les arbres qui ne craignaient rien (certains étaient venimeux, un simple toucher suffisait à être paralysé), et Lily s'appuya dessus d'un air revêche, ou s'agrippa à une des branches tandis que Maddie imitait le cri tonitruant des singes hurleurs. Il y eut de nombreuses crises de rire, où parfois aucune des trois ne parvenait plus à accomplir quoi que ce soit. Lily eut l'impression d'avoir huit ans.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini et rangé tout leur attirail, il commençait déjà à faire nuit sur le parc.

\- On va être en retard pour le repas, constata Marlene.

\- Dépêchons-nous, alors, répondit Maddie. Je meurs de faim.

Marlene maugréa quelque chose comme _Tu as tout le temps faim_, et les trois jeunes filles hâtèrent le pas jusqu'au château.

Lily, bien plus affamée que ce qu'elle pensait, mangea avec bonheur, rêvant d'avance à son lit douillet. La discussion avec Marlene et Maddie fut calme, comme si elles aussi ressentaient la fatigue de la séance photo. Certes, on était samedi soir, mais avec la semaine qu'elle venait de subir, Lily se dit qu'une longue nuit ne serait pas de trop. Comme elle s'apprêtait à se retirer, et à sa grande surprise, Mary s'avança vers elle.

\- Salut, Lily, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

L'intéressée, fatiguée, et ayant oublié ses bonnes résolutions du début d'après-midi concernant une possible conversation à cœur ouvert avec Mary, n'eut pas la patience d'être aimable.

\- Je suis fatiguée, Mary, je vais me coucher.

Mary ne répondit pas. Elle eut juste un petit sourire contrit, puis elle laissa Lily tranquille en retournant s'asseoir à quelques places de là. Lily éprouva une pointe de remords. Ce n'était pas le genre de Mary de baisser les bras si facilement. Malgré tout, elle quitta quand même la grande salle, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à ses deux amies toujours attablées.

Elle venait de commencer à monter les escaliers quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom :

\- Evans ! Attends !

C'était Potter.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit-elle d'un ton excédé.

\- Mary vient d'essayer de discuter avec toi. Encore.

\- Oui. Et… ?

\- Tu l'as remballée.

Lily attendit la suite. Elle ne vint pas.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

\- Tu pourrais au moins essayer de l'écouter. Que tu me détestes moi, c'est un fait, mais elle, c'est ton amie. Elle est malheureuse. Discute vraiment avec elle, pas comme la dernière fois où tu n'as fait que lui balancer encore ses erreurs au visage.

\- Si tu n'as que des reproches à me faire, ça ira pour moi.

Et Lily tourna les talons pour continuer à monter les marches de l'escalier.

\- Attends !

Potter avait saisi sa main pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Lily la retira d'un geste brusque, le feu aux joues.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. N'importe quoi.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je discute avec Mary ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oui. J'ai envie que les choses… marchent… avec elle, hésita-t-il. Je sais que tu auras du mal à me prendre au sérieux, mais fais-le pour elle. Il faut que tu lui pardonnes, ou au moins que tu la laisses faire son deuil de toi.

Lily considéra la chose. Potter avait l'air sincère, et elle avait tout à gagner à ce que lui et Mary entretiennent une relation sérieuse : il lui ficherait la paix pour de bon. C'était tout de même aux antipodes de ses principes que d'échanger une conversation avec celle qui était supposée être sa meilleure amie contre un quelconque service. Mais une idée se mit à germer dans sa tête, et elle ne prit même pas le temps d'en avoir honte :

\- Est-ce que tu sais te rendre à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

James eut l'air surpris.

\- Bien sûr, comme tout le monde.

\- Mais non, soupira Lily, est-ce que tu sais y aller en dehors des sorties planifiées ?

Un air de compréhension passa sur le visage de l'adolescent, puis il sourit franchement.

\- Toi, Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef, tu me demandes de t'expliquer comment sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard sans autorisation ?

\- Parles moins fort ! Bon, tu peux, ou pas ? Parce que si tu peux pas, j'irai voir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins à qui tu parles, Evans ? Je suis James Potter, Maraudeur, bien sûr que je peux. Je connais Poudlard et ses extérieurs comme ma poche. Cite-moi un seul endroit, et je t'y amène.

\- Pré-au-Lard suffira. Et pas besoin que tu m'y amènes, je veux juste les explications.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils, le souvenir douloureux de son altercation avec James à sa soirée refaisant surface.

Une fois encore, l'adolescent sembla comprendre. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et soupira.

\- Bon, dit-il. Je te dirai, mais tu parles à Mary avant.

Et il la laissa en plan ici, sur les marches d'escalier. Lily ne sut pas trop ce qu'il venait exactement de se passer, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment : elle allait pouvoir voir Rob à Pré-au-Lard. Les remords, les scrupules, n'avaient aucune importance. Sa fatigue envolée, elle courut presque jusqu'à la volière pour répondre à la lettre du garçon de ses rêves, et elle s'appliqua bien à lui écrire que pour leur rencontre, n'importe quel week-end ferait l'affaire.

* * *

_La suite bientôt :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle, tout ça tout ça.

_Merci aux quatre personnes qui ont posé une review, **Aldaria**, **feufollet**, **June** **Ode** et le mystérieux **guest** ;) Ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis ma fiction en favori ou en follow, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Encore une fois, on avance doucement dans l'histoire, mais le monde de Lily bouge peu à peu ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez des personnages, de la trame, l'écriture, bref, tout ce que cette fic peut vous inspirer !_

_Très bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

Le lendemain, Lily avait déjà une réponse de Rob : il voulait la rencontrer à Pré-au-Lard le week-end qui suivrait. Lily passa le dimanche dans un état d'excitation proche de l'hystérie, et les devoirs qu'elle avait à rendre en pâtirent fortement. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque depuis plus de deux heures, et que Maddie et Marlene avaient renoncé à l'inciter à travailler, Lily se dit que le moment était venu de trouver Mary. Elle voyait la conversation à venir comme une corvée dont il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse, et un vrai moyen de se changer les idées. Mary n'aurait pas été ravie d'apprendre ses motivations (et encore moins le marché qu'elle avait passé avec James), mais elle se força à ne pas y penser. Après tout, peut-on vraiment sauver une amitié quand on en est arrivé à ce genre de manipulations ?

Mary était dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, entourée de quelques filles de sixième année. James et ses sbires étaient pour une fois absents, ce qui confirma la résolution de Lily. Elle se dirigea vers l'adolescente blonde.

\- Ça te dit qu'on aille marcher un peu ?

Elle avait fait exprès d'occulter les marques de politesse, calquant ainsi le langage habituel de Mary, qui ne s'encombrait pas des bonjour. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, et sans même saluer ses camarades, suivit Lily hors de la tour des Gryffondor.

\- Elles sont sympas ces filles ? demanda Lily.

Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

\- Plutôt. Et tes nouvelles amies ?

\- Plutôt.

Elles marchaient dans les couloirs, sans but autre que la conversation qu'elles devaient avoir.

\- Et James, il est comment ?

Lily n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de James, et encore moins de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Mary. Mais après tout, cela faisait partie du problème. Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, elle pouvait faire cet effort que de s'intéresser à leur idylle naissante. Mary eut l'air d'avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

\- Il est… différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Disons que…

Elle hésita une nouvelle fois, comme désireuse de rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Sa phrase resta en suspens. Mais Lily ne prolongea pas son effort. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à tourner dans un nouveau couloir mal éclairé, Mary s'arrêta tout à coup de marcher, et se tourna vers Lily :

\- Ecoute, dit-elle, je suis désolée qu'on en soit arrivées là, vraiment. J'ai beaucoup discuté de tout ça avec James, et je sais que tu vas monter sur tes grands chevaux en disant que son avis n'a pas le moindre intérêt, mais il a une théorie que je trouve intéressante : il dit que…

\- … que je te garde dans mon ombre, la coupa Lily, un sourire sans joie sur le visage. Je sais, il me l'a dit.

\- Ah bon ? Il te l'a dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah. Mais, euh… quand ça ? Non, laisse tomber. Il faut juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Du moins jamais avant. Mais ça fait tellement sens ! Je pense qu'inconsciemment, j'ai voulu m'émanciper de toi en sortant avec James, et surtout en faisant ça derrière ton dos. J'étais tellement en colère, au retour de la soirée, j'ai pensé des choses horribles : que t'avais tiré ton coup, que donc pour toi la soirée était finie, que t'en avais rien à faire que moi je m'amuse avec les autres, et puis je me suis mise à penser que c'était toujours comme ça, alors que c'est faux ! Je sais que c'est faux. Et lorsque James m'a exposé sa théorie, je me suis rendue compte de tout ça, que j'avais toujours été un peu jalouse de ce que tu es, et même de ce que tu n'es pas, en fait, et qu'il fallait que je prenne du recul. Sauf que je suis passée du tout au rien, ou l'inverse, j'en sais rien, et c'était tellement… con.

Lily ne savait quoi répondre. Elle prenait conscience que quelque chose était brisé dans son amitié avec Mary, mais, qu'étrangement, quelque chose d'autre naissait doucement. Comme s'il avait fallu casser pour reconstruire.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle alors à son tour. J'ai été égoïste. Je sais que je peux l'être souvent, Pétunia me le répète constamment. Et je sais que j'ai tendance à oublier que le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi seule.

\- Non, non, c'est moi qui ai été égoïste, je me suis focalisée sur ma petite jalousie à deux balles et je n'ai même pas pensé que je pouvais te faire souffrir.

Lily sourit.

\- Bon, on a toutes les deux été égoïstes. Jolie paire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Mary de sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut redevenir amies ? demanda-t-elle. Ou au moins essayer. Je promets de ne plus rien cacher. Et si j'ai quelque chose sur le cœur, je le dis. Et toi aussi.

\- On peut faire comme ça. Mais du moment que ça concerne Potter, ne te gêne surtout pas pour me cacher touuuut ce que tu veux.

Mary éclata de rire, et elles continuèrent leur promenade dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Le soir même, à une heure tardive, Lily était toujours dans la salle commune à tenter de terminer ses devoirs. Mary, avec qui elle avait finalement passé l'après-midi, était partie se coucher quelques heures plus tôt, de même que Maddie et Marlene. Lily avait pu mettre un point final à son essai de Sortilèges ainsi qu'à celui de Potions, et elle tentait maintenant d'argumenter de manière logique sur les dangers que pouvaient représenter les sorts de disparition une fois pratiqués sur les êtres humains. Il ne restait dans la salle qu'un couple de cinquième année occupés à se murmurer des mots doux. Heureusement, Lily leur tournait le dos, car sinon elle aurait été tentée de passer de la théorie à la pratique.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie quand elle fut réveillée par un brouhaha de chuchotements. Lily se redressa sur sa chaise d'un bond, et aperçut James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow se diriger vers les escaliers menant vers les dortoirs des garçons. Ils avaient tous les trois l'air épuisé. Un coup d'œil à sa montre apprit à Lily qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin.

\- Hum hum, fit-elle tout haut.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent comme elle l'avait fait une seconde avant. La jeune sorcière vit même Black porter instinctivement sa main à sa poche, où devait se trouver sa baguette. Elle avait eu un besoin instinctif de signaler son présence.

\- Laissez, je gère, dit Potter.

Il se dirigea vers Lily tandis que ses deux amis se retiraient vers le dortoir, et il prit la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- On s'est endormis à discuter sur le terrain de Quidditch, dit-il simplement.

\- J'ai parlé à Mary, dit Lily, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Elle savait parfaitement que ni James ni aucun autre ne s'était endormi sur le terrain de Quidditch. Depuis qu'elle avait compris, en cinquième année, que le doux Remus Lupin était en fait un loup-garou, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à l'avance les dates des pleines lunes. Aujourd'hui en était une. Remus devait être quelque part, hors de lui, à l'agonie. Elle avait une entière confiance en Dumbledore, et bien qu'elle n'en sût pas les détails, elle savait que Remus comme le reste des élèves étaient en sécurité. En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait faire ses trois amis dehors en de telles circonstances. Ce qu'elle assimilait à un instinct de préservation l'empêchait de vraiment s'y intéresser. Elle aurait sûrement eu envie de tuer Potter, Black et Pettigrow en découvrant leurs activités, et elle préférait ne pas passer ses jeunes années entre les murs d'Azkaban.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit au repas. C'est bien. Je suis content.

\- Super. Mais on avait un marché, Potter.

James haussa un sourcil. Lily ne sut comment l'interpréter, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait tout l'air d'une garce, mais elle continua :

\- Comment est-ce que je peux me rendre à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Tu me dis pourquoi tu veux y aller, et je t'explique tout.

\- Potter ! Tu as déjà posé une condition, et je l'ai remplie, alors _dis-moi_ comment me rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

James se mit à bâiller exagérément en tendant ses deux bras de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- Je suis faaaatigué, dit-il. Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Potter ! siffla Lily.

Comme il faisait mine de partir, Lily céda :

\- C'est pour aller voir Rob. Mais je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit, où je ferai en sorte que MacGonagall soit au courant de vos sorties nocturnes à toi et tes copines. Elle trouverait vraiment dommage de devoir dégrader son chouchou.

\- Et je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie d'apprendre que la préfète-en-chef se glisse hors de Poudlard pour aller faire des cochonneries avec des garçons plus âgés...

\- _Potter !_

\- Ahah, j'adore quand tu t'énerves contre moi, dit-il en se réinstallant sur sa chaise et en s'y adossant, les deux bras pliés derrière la tête.

Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et ne semblait même pas conscients de ce qu'il disait.

\- Tu es toujours jolie quand tu t'énerves, continua-t-il.

Puis il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait :

\- Bon, il se fait tard. Donne-moi ton parchemin, je vais te dessiner la route pour Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, tout se passa exactement comme Potter l'avait expliqué: lorsque Lily arriva au troisième étage de l'école, elle se trouva devant l'imposante statue d'une sorcière borne et bossue. L'adolescente articula la formule _Dissendium_ tout en donnant un léger coup de baguette sur le marbre sculpté et la statue se mit à glisser lentement. Lily s'engouffra dans le passage. _Attention, ça va glisser_, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, répétant ainsi que les mots exacts que James avait prononcés. Lily se laissa porter par le toboggan de pierre durant quelques secondes, pour atterrir lourdement sur un chemin de terre battue. Un _Lumos_ lui permit d'y voir plus clair. Au bout du long chemin, elle arriva au pied d'un escalier aux marches usées. _C'est ici,_ se dit-elle._ Maintenant, sois discrète._ Elle atteignit une lourde porte de bois sur laquelle elle posa son oreille pour s'assure que personne ne l'attendait derrière. Rassurée, elle l'ouvrit. Comme Potter l'avait annoncé, elle se trouvait dans la cave d'Honeydukes. Il régnait une lourde odeur de chocolat, et des cartons étaient empilés en tous sens. Lily préféra ne pas s'attarder : elle repéra la porte qui menait à la boutique, répéta sa manœuvre d'écouter avant d'ouvrir, et s'engouffra dans l'entrebâillement qu'elle avait créé. Par chance, du peu de clients présents dans les lieux, personne ne fit attention à elle. Le cœur battant, Lily marcha à pas rapides vers la sortie et ne respira que lorsqu'elle se retrouva à l'extérieur.

Rob devait l'attendre devant le bureau de poste, soit presque en face d'Honeydukes. Lily le vit aussitôt : il portait un simple jean noir avec un gros pull vert à col roulé, et un chapeau de feutre sous lequel tombaient ses cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il était aussi beau que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, peut-être même plus. Selon Lily, il ressemblait à une de ses rock stars moldus bien en vogue dont le nom ne lui revenait jamais. Elle s'avança, soudain très peu sûre d'elle : devait-elle l'embrasser ? Qu'espérait-il d'elle ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : il l'avait vue, et il venait droit sur elle, un sourire sur son visage parfait.

\- Salut, Lily, dit-il en se plantant devant elle. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle, de moins en moins à l'aise. Enfin, je suis contente aussi. De te voir.

Rob sourit à nouveau. Ils étaient toujours là, plantés l'un devant l'autre, comme deux idiots. Lily avait juste envie de fuir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? Je me suis dit que comme tu n'étais pas supposée être ici, aller aux Trois Balais serait peut-être une mauvaise idée. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un pique-nique ?

\- C'est parfait.

\- Super, suis-moi.

Et sans autre introduction, il prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite. Lily fut attendrie en constatant qu'il avait la main légèrement moite : peut-être était-il aussi stressé qu'elle ? Cette idée la rassura, et elle se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Rob la mena vers le Nord du village : ils passèrent le bar des Trois Balais, et suivirent un chemin de terre jusqu'à se retrouver sur une petite colline herbacée où s'élevaient quelques chênes. Rob s'avança vers un des chênes, un des plus hauts et des plus gros.

\- Est-ce que ça t'irait, ici ? demanda le jeune homme. L'arbre est suffisamment large, si on se met derrière on sera à l'abri des regards.

Lily acquiesça. Rob sortit une nappe grise à motifs jacquard de sa sacoche et l'étala sur l'herbe au pied du tronc. Il invita Lily à s'y asseoir, et fit de même. Il y eut un silence gêné, où Rob ne cessa d'afficher un demi-sourire en hochant la tête. Puis, semblant se ressaisir, il attrapa à nouveau sa sacoche et en sortit deux bouteilles de bièrraubeure qu'il versa dans deux pintes.

\- Attends, tiens-moi ça, demanda-t-il en tendant une pinte remplie à Lily.

Prenant sa baguette de sa poche, il marmonna un sort en pointant le verre de la jeune sorcière, puis le sien. Lily sentit son breuvage se réchauffer entre ses mains.

\- Goûte, dis-moi si c'est bien.

Lily s'exécuta.

\- C'est très bien, dit-elle. Merci beaucoup.

\- Parfait. Alors (et il tendit sa pinte vers celle de Lily) à nos retrouvailles !

La gêne s'évanouit petit à petit, au fil des conversations. Rob raconta ses premiers jours au _Parchemin Vert_, la revue de botanique pour laquelle il travaillait, et décrit sa nouvelle vie de jeune sorcier londonien. Lily, elle, l'entretint de ses jours à Poudlard, relata comment Maddie et Marlene étaient devenues en peu de jours de précieuses amies, comment Mary et la pauvre Madeleine ne pouvaient pas se supporter maintenant qu'elles étaient presque forcées de passer des moments ensemble, et à quel point chaque cours devenait une course effrénée contre le temps qui la séparait des Aspics.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais faire l'année prochaine, dit-elle, dépitée.

\- Pas d'idée du tout ? Comment est-ce que tu as choisi tes matières, alors ?

\- Un peu par défaut. J'ai pris celles où je m'en sortais le mieux : Sortilèges, Potions, Défense contre les Forces du Mal… La Métamorphose n'est pas ma meilleure matière, mais MacGonagall voulait que je continue. Et quelques autres, mais sans trop de conviction. Tu savais déjà ce que tu voulais faire, toi ?

Rob hocha la tête, sirotant sa bièrraubeurre.

\- J'ai toujours voulu écrire. Pour l'instant, dans des journaux, mais à l'avenir, pourquoi pas des romans.

\- C'est une super idée ! s'enthousiasma Lily. Je serai ta fan numéro 1 !

Rob rit doucement et regarda la jeune fille. Il possédait les plus beaux yeux qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent : deux pupilles d'un bleu clair, parsemées de touches de gris comme des paillettes d'argent. Lily se sentait happée par son regard, elle avait chaud, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : l'embrasser, encore et encore, et le laisser se fondre en elle.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il soudain, en la regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

\- Merci, chuchota Lily.

Esquissant un sourire, Rob rompit le contact pour poser sa pinte derrière lui. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille, et lui prit son verre pour le poser à côté du sien. Alors il vint s'asseoir juste devant elle. Il tint son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains, ses deux mains chaudes que Lily aurait voulu sentir partout sur elle. Il la regarda avec adoration une seconde, deux secondes, et murmura :

\- Je rêve de faire ça depuis que tu es sortie d'Honeydukes.

Alors il l'embrassa, tendrement, d'abord une simple pression des lèvres. Lily, voulant toujours plus, se cambra en avant pour approfondir le baiser, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur la nappe, enlacés, s'embrassant avec impatience. Leurs jambes n'étaient plus qu'un entrelacs de membres brûlants luttant pour garder le contrôle. Lily passa ses mains sous le pull de Rob et caressa son dos, reconnaissant les courbes qu'elle avait découvertes quelques semaines auparavant. Rob ne mit pas longtemps à déboutonner l'uniforme de la jeune fille, la laissant sous lui en soutien-gorge alors qu'il s'appliquait à retirer son propre pull pour ensuite la couvrir de baisers. Il la débarrassa de sa jupe elle s'occupa de son pantalon, s'attardant sur la bosse qui déformait son caleçon tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans sa culotte. Elle le caressa un instant, savourant les grognements que Rob poussait dans le creux de sa nuque, ralentissant la cadence quand elle le sentait trop fervent, pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre soupirer de frustration.

Puis, par une pression contre le torse du beau jeune homme, elle parvint à se retrouver sur lui. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne cessant de le caresser, pour enfin l'insérer en elle dans un halètement salvateur. C'était elle qui menait courbée en avant, elle s'appliquait à soulever son bassin à intervalles réguliers, déposant de temps en temps des baisers sur la gorge ou la mâchoire de son compagnon. Elle ne sut si c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait, ou parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans un cadre nouveau et déplacé, mais elle éprouva un plaisir inouï. Au contraire de ce qui s'était passé à la soirée de James, lorsque Rob eut fini, Lily se lova contre lui, la tête sous son bras, et savoura ce moment où tout le corps crie à la fois _Assez !_ et _Encore !_ Du bout des doigts, l'esprit vidé, elle dessina des arabesques sur le torse du sorcier.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, elle, peignant des formes imaginaires sur son corps, lui, caressant son épaule tendrement. Lily ne savait pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient là, nus en plein air, épuisés, mais elle s'en fichait elle ne voulait pas bouger. Pourtant, il fallut : le mois de septembre était bien avancé, et un vent frais courait entre les arbres de Pré-au-Lard, agitant leurs branches en un murmure incessant. Lily ne mit pas longtemps à avoir froid. Rob l'aida à récupérer ses vêtements. Une fois rhabillés, il s'adossa au tronc du chêne et écarta les genoux pour y accueillir le corps mince de la jeune fille. Elle se lova contre lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? dit Rob à voix basse.

\- A merveille, répondit Lily sur le même ton. C'était génial.

\- Je suis d'accord…

Après un silence, elle osa demander :

\- Est-ce que ça a un nom, ce qu'on fait ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu en penses… ?

\- Hum… Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'on est ensemble ?

Lily se retourna pour croiser le regard de Rob, et hocha la tête, le cœur battant. Sa propre décision dépendrait de celle du jeune homme : elle n'était pas sûre ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'était même pas à Poudlard : ce serait tellement compliqué de se voir. Et en même, ce même argument la poussait à vouloir tenter sa chance : il y aurait tellement moins de pression à sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas sans arrêt là. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir une relation comme celle que vivaient Mary et James, sans arrêt collés l'un à l'autre, en cours, à table, au lit.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer, répondit-il enfin.

* * *

Lily sourit, et l'embrassa.

« Mr Black, vous seriez prié de cesser de ricaner bêtement et de vous concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe au tableau. Il en va de même pour vous, Mr Pettigrow. Peut-être pourriez-vous prendre exemple sur vos amis, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Le professeur MacGonagall, chignon sévère et lunettes bas-perchées sur son nez pointu, était d'un sérieux inquiétant en indiquant la table de Potter (où se trouvait Mary) qui feignait d'être calme alors que Lily l'avait bien vu se retourner et ricaner aussi une seconde auparavant. Depuis le début du cours de Métamorphose, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow n'avaient cessé de rire devant un objet mystérieux qu'ils dissimulaient sous leur bureau. A la dernière remarque du professeur, Lily surprit Potter à jeter un regard narquois en direction de ses bruyants camarades. Black, lorsqu'il fut sûr que MacGonagall ne les regardait plus, lança une boule de papier sur Potter, qui lui balança en guise de représailles une autre boulette.

\- Quel préfet en carton-pâte, maugréa Lily en détournant le regard.

\- Comment ?

Marlene, plongée dans ses notes, avait à peine relevé la tête.

\- Je disais juste : quel préfet en carton-pâte.

\- Qui ça, Potter ?

Lily soupira.

\- Ben oui, Potter. Qui d'autre ? Il est désespérant. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qui a poussé Mary à…

\- Hum hum.

La rousse n'eut d'autre choix que de se pencher à nouveau sur son cours. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Rob, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Et sur la théorie des corps changeants exposée au tableau encore moins. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres pendant les huit jours passés depuis leur entrevue à Pré-au-Lard, et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils s'y retrouveraient une nouvelle fois le deuxième week-end d'octobre. Soit dans plus de deux semaines. Lily avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait officiellement un petit ami, qui plus est Robert Hart. Maddie et Marlene avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec un flegme agaçant, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu d'extraordinaire. Seule Mary avait montré un peu d'enthousiasme. C'était la seule qui savait à quel point elle avait pu rêver de ce garçon l'année précédente.

Lily avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la semaine à travailler dans le bureau des préfets. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle avait du mal à résister à la tentation de mettre tout le monde en retenue lorsqu'elle faisait ses devoirs, et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle parvenait à se concentrer dans le petit salon de lecture mieux qu'en aucun autre endroit. Elle en était arrivée à en apprécier le calme hors du temps. Elle avait ainsi eu tout le loisir d'inspecter les tableaux qui en décoraient les murs, et à sa grande surprise, ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas. De même, elle aurait été dans la totale impossibilité de se servir de la bibliothèque qui s'y trouvait pour s'aider dans ses cours : tous les livres étaient moldus, et n'allaient pas plus loin que la fin du XVIIIème siècle. Lily découvrit des noms tels que Beaumarchais, Keats, ou Leopardi. Elle pensait avoir déjà vu celui de Keats dans la chambre de ses parents quelques années auparavant, mais les deux autres, comme quasiment tous ceux qui les accompagnaient, ne lui disaient rien. C'était l'inconvénient d'être confiné dans le monde sorcier toute l'année : même les nés-moldus devenaient inadaptés à leur monde d'origine. Ces réflexions mises de côté, Lily s'interrogeait surtout sur l'histoire de ce salon : qui avait bien pu l'occuper ? Pourquoi était-il si… _moldu_ ?

Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, Mary, qui était initialement assise à côté de James, vint rejoindre Lily et ses deux amies. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis leur réconciliation : elle passait les cours et les repas avec son petit ami, les intercours et la soirée avec ses copines. Maddie et Mary arrivaient à entretenir une relation cordiale, mais ponctuée de remarques acerbes dès que le comportement de l'une déplaisait à l'autre. Quand à Marlene, elle tentait de tempérer les choses, sans toutefois s'investir. Au bout d'une semaine, c'était presque devenu une dynamique de groupe : Mary et Maddie se chamaillant, Marlene les séparant, Lily soupirant.

Potter, de son côté, s'était mis dans la tête qu'il avait le droit de rejoindre le groupe de filles quand bon lui chantait, accompagné bien sûr de ses trois camarades. La première fois, Lily eut du mal à garder son calme quand elle vit Potter s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté de Mary alors qu'elle lui parlait dans la salle commune, et qu'il posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite amie pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur sa joue. _Elle parlait, bon sang !_ La deuxième fois, il vint travailler avec elles à la bibliothèque sans même y avoir été invité.

\- Tu n'y mets jamais les pieds ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu nous traques même ici ? avait chuchoté Lily sous le regard réprobateur de Mary, qui supportait mal les sautes d'humeur de son amie au sujet de James.

Lily soupçonnait Potter de faire exprès pour l'embêter, elle, Lily Evans. Le jour où elle énonça cette théorie à voix haute, Maddie partit en plein fou rire et ne put pas être calmée avant cinq bonnes minutes, tant l'idée lui paraissait loufoque. Un jour qu'ils venaient de terminer une réunion particulièrement longue avec les préfets, où Parker s'était plaint de devoir faire sa ronde le vendredi et le samedi soir, alors que les autres n'enchaînaient jamais deux patrouilles, ce qui avait mis Lily dans un état d'énervement difficile à contrôler, James décida qu'il était temps de clarifier les choses avec la préfète-en-chef :

\- Tu es au courant qu'on va devoir commencer à se comporter de façon civile ? dit-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la porte d'entrée du salon, bloquant ainsi toute possibilité de sortie pour Lily.

\- Pas que je sache, non, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche d'être au moins aimable avec moi. Surtout que tu sais l'être quand on travaille, ou quand tu as besoin de moi.

\- Mais je suis _toujours_ aimable avec toi, Potter.

\- A d'autres, Lily. Tu agis comme si tu ne me supportais, mais ça sonne forcé. Tu sais que tu n'as pas grand-chose à me reprocher en ce moment.

Lily regarda Potter, surprise.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris que le problème n'était ce que tu faisais, mais qui tu _étais_.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Quel est l'intérêt de faire des choses, si elles ne sont pas en adéquation avec qui tu es ?

\- Belle philosophie, mais ça, c'est dans la théorie, Potter. C'est bien mignon, mais dans la réalité, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Mouais. C'est ce qu'on dit quand on veut se donner une porte de sortie : j'ai fait ceci mais je vaux beaucoup mieux. Foutaises. Enfin, bref. Réfléchis-y, mais maintenant que je te fiche la paix, tu pourrais peut-être te détendre ? Ça plairait à Mary.

Lily ne sut trop pourquoi, mais que James insère Mary dans leur conversation la vexa grandement.

\- Bon, si ça plaît à Mary, alors…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte où se trouvait James, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait sortir. Mais il ne bougea pas, au contraire, il fit même un pas vers elle, raccourcissant l'espace les séparant. Lily dut lever les yeux pour le regarder.

\- C'est assez mauvais de ta part d'être jalouse maintenant, alors que...

\- Alors que quoi ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Alors que j'ai enfin fait une croix sur toi.

Lily marqua une pause, maintenant le regard de James. Puis elle esquissa un sourire :

\- Est-ce que t'en es sûr ?

Ce fut James qui rompit leur proximité. Il s'écarta d'un pas et passa sa main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air en colère.

\- Ça t'amuse, hein ? dit-il. Tu as tout ce que tu as toujours voulu : ton Robert, moi qui te fous la paix, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me… _titiller_ !

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien oui, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Je te laisse tranquille depuis la soirée chez moi, mais c'est toi qui cherches les disputes, qui me demandes des services que je te rends parce que je suis vraiment trop con, et qui tu flirtes avec moi ! Merde, Lily, qu'est-ce tu veux à la fin ?

Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Mais elle s'en rendait compte, il avait raison. Par le passé, elle avait eu des raisons de le haïr. Il la harcelait au détour de chaque couloir, à lui demander de sortir avec lui, ou il faisait le malin avec ses farces enfantines contre les Serpentard. Mais maintenant, il assumait son rôle de préfet-en-chef, il n'avait pas approché un seul Serpentard en presque un mois de cours, et surtout, _il sortait avec sa meilleure copine_. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Etait-elle névrosée au point qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne plus être le centre d'attention du garçon qu'elle détestait ?

Lily préféra sortir de la pièce que de s'attarder un peu plus sur ces questions. Elle n'entendit pas Potter mettre un coup de pied dans le mur de leur salon.

* * *

Le premier octobre arriva enfin. Les étudiants de Poudlard, toutes années confondues, regardèrent avec stupéfaction le groupe de dix Aurors pénétrer dans la grande salle durant le petit-déjeuner. Lily, comme d'habitude attablée avec Maddie et Marlene, ne fit pas exception. Parmi les nouveaux venus, elle crut reconnaître deux ou trois anciens de Poudlard sans pouvoir néanmoins les nommer, dont une femme, la seule. La petite troupe était menée par un homme immense aux larges épaules dont le visage dur lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu, mais n'avait aucune idée d'où.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même se leva pour les accueillir. L'Auror qui mesurait près de deux mètres serra la main du vieux sorcier avec un respect non dissimulé, et intima ses collègues à faire de même. Lily ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait, mais elle devinait les marques de politesse échangées entre chacun. Puis Dumbledore mena les Aurors à la table des professeurs, où eurent lieu de nouvelles poignées de mains. Tout ceci prenait place dans le bourdonnement curieux des conversations des étudiants. Lily, Maddie, et Marlene s'étaient arrêtées de discuter, et suivaient la scène avec avidité, attendant le moment où Dumbledore prendrait la parole. Ce moment vint enfin :

\- Très chers étudiants ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le corps d'Aurors affecté à la surveillance de notre école. Comme je vous l'avais annoncé durant votre premier repas de l'année, ces dix professionnels patrouilleront dans l'école pour s'assurer que le corps enseignant et moi-même ne reculons devant rien pour garantir votre sécurité à tous. Ils viendront une fois par semaine. Un local leur a été attribué au troisième étage, dans le cas où vous auriez besoin d'eux. Je tiens à préciser que, bien que nous remerciions chaleureusement le Ministère de son… intervention, tout manquement à la discipline au sein de l'école relève et relèvera toujours des professeurs et moi-même. Merci bien.

Quand il se fut rassit, des applaudissements polis retentirent dans la Grande salle. A la table des Serpentard, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête : tout le monde savait que parmi les étudiants les plus âgés de cette maison, beaucoup étaient déjà destinés à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ils l'appelaient. Lily eut un pincement au cœur en croisant le regard de son ancien ami, Severus Rogue. Lui aussi, terminerait marqué sur le bras et encagoulé. Elle l'avait vu venir, mais avait longtemps refusé d'y croire, prenant ses relations de plus en plus amicales avec des garçons comme Rosier et Wilkes pour un simple besoin d'être accepté. Sauf que ce besoin d'être accepté était beaucoup plus puissant que ce que Lily avait imaginé.

Elle détourna vite le regard, incapable d'assumer ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux du Serpentard. Décidemment, il était si simple de perdre ses amis, remarqua-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Ils étaient pas à Poudlard, eux ? dit Maddie en indiquant le groupe d'Aurors.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Eux, là. La fille, avec le type à côté.

\- Mais quel type, Maddie ? Il y en a neuf autres !

\- Mais celui à côté d'elle, regarde ! Tiens, celui qui parle à Dumbledore.

\- Ah mais si ! s'exclama Marlene. Il était à Gryffondor aussi, quand on était en… je sais pas, troisième ou quatrième année. Il ne vous dit rien ?

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Non, rien du tout.

Marlene haussa les épaules.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à se rendre à leur premier cours, Lily aperçut Stevanovic qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Il marcha dans sa direction, tenant la Gazette du sorcier dans sa main.

\- Bonjour, Lily. Est-ce que tu as lu le journal ce matin ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'objet.

\- Je l'ai à peine survolée, dit-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour une fois, il y a un article intéressant, page sept. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne fait pas la une, mais enfin, c'est autre chose. C'est pile sur notre sujet de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : le journaliste raconte qu'un homme vient de se réveiller de trois semaines d'Imperium. Il a lui-même alerté le Ministère quand il s'est retrouvé dans une clairière à trente miles de chez lui, et qu'il a vu grâce à sa montre que son dernier souvenir datait d'une vingtaine de jours. Il dit avoir des flashs de ce qu'il a vécu, mais c'est tout. Le journaliste ne dit pas grand-chose, et encore moins son nom, mais si tu veux je peux le contacter pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait même contacter nous-même le type qui s'est fait agressé, qu'en penses-tu ?

Lily survola l'article de la Gazette, perplexe. Il ne s'agissait que d'un petit encart signé _F. Boddom_, et effectivement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails.

\- Pourquoi pas, oui. Ça peut être intéressant de commencer par là. Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

\- Non, je vais le faire, tu as déjà beaucoup à faire avec les trucs de préfets, tout ça.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

\- Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du neuf. Bonne journée Lily !

Et Stevanovic partit rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigle.

Le premier cours de la journée, pour Lily, était celui de Runes. C'était une matière qu'elle avait choisi plus par curiosité que pour l'intérêt qu'il présentait pour son avenir. Elle aimait déchiffrer les textes anciens, ayant alors comme l'impression de reconstituer un puzzle particulièrement poussiéreux et coriace. Le professeur, une jeune femme d'à peine trente ans, était d'une timidité maladive qui entravait parfois le bon fonctionnement de ses cours : elle se mettait à balbutier en lisant les textes, avait peine à regarder ses élèves dans les yeux, et il arrivait même qu'une mauvaise note se transforme en excellente simplement parce qu'un étudiant peu honnête s'était mis à râler. Malgré tout, sa douceur plaisait à Lily, qui voyait surtout ce cours comme une récréation intellectuelle.

Plusieurs Serdaigle attendaient devant la porte d'entrée de la classe de Runes, située au bout d'un étroit couloir au quatrième étage. Lily les salua d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire, puis elle s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur. Au bout du couloir, elle vit Remus Lupin arriver. C'était, avec elle, le seul Gryffondor qui eut choisi ce cours.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ? dit-il en s'approchant de Lily.

\- Bien sûr.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, les jambes tendues devant lui. Le cours de Runes, c'était un peu un espace hors-contexte, où Lily et Remus pouvaient discuter, chose qu'ils ne faisaient jamais en dehors. Lily l'avait toujours trouvé sympathique, c'était même le seul Maraudeur qu'elle eut jamais supporté. Le lycanthrope, car elle savait bien que c'en était un, avait un sens de l'humour tout à fait délicieux, et des manières bien plus raffinés que celles de ses camarades de dortoir. De plus, il ne parlait jamais de ses amis lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Lily, et elle lui en avait toujours été reconnaissante. A une époque, en cinquième année surtout, James avait tenté de soudoyer Remus pour qu'il plaide en sa faveur auprès de la rousse tempétueuse. Elle avait toujours supposé qu'il avait refusé, puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien dit au sujet de son ami auprès de Lily. Penser à James provoqua une légère palpitation chez la jeune fille : elle vivait avec une honte insupportable le souvenir de leur dernière entrevue. Les deux ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis le comportement inapproprié de Lily, et c'était, selon elle, très bien ainsi.

\- Tu en penses quoi, de la venue des Aurors ? demanda la jeune sorcière à son camarade de Runes.

\- Je suis perplexe, répondit Remus. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils sont vraiment là, en fait.

\- Pour surveiller les plus extrêmes des Serpentard, peut-être.

\- Ou pour surveiller Dumbledore.

Lily le regarda avec étonnement.

\- On sait tous que Dumbledore a beaucoup de pouvoir dans la communauté magique, expliqua Remus. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le Ministère veuille garder l'école un peu sous son emprise, en prétextant vouloir la protéger.

La jeune sorcière resta silencieuse, méditant sur les propos de son camarade. Elle conclut de ses réflexions qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard pour discuter avec lui de cette affaire. Après tout, il avait lui-même invité ses étudiants à le faire.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Remus, je suis sûr que Dumbledore contrôle parfaitement la situation. Il ne laisserait jamais les choses lui échapper.

Lily sourit en constatant le sentiment de fidélité qui animait le jeune sorcier quand il s'agissait de son protecteur. Qui d'autre que Dumbledore aurait pu accepter la présence d'un loup-garou parmi tous les étudiants ? Remus devait lui en être reconnaissant à un point qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu comprendre.

\- De toute façon, presque tous les Aurors qui ont été affectés à l'école l'ont eu comme directeur ou comme professeur. J'en ai reconnu quelques-uns. Londubat et sa copine Alice, j'ai oublié son nom de famille…

\- Aaaaah ! C'est eux que me montrait Maddie tout à l'heure. Effectivement, je me souviens maintenant. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient Aurors.

\- Si, ils ont fini leur formation il y a peu. Les Londubat sont des amis de la famille de James, on l'a un peu vu cet été… Enfin, c'est pas le sujet.

Après un silence gêné. Potter avait-il raconté leur entrevue à Remus ? Sûrement. Le sorcier parla à nouveau :

\- Et sinon, j'ai vu que tu t'étais réconciliée avec Mary. J'ai presque envie de te dire merci.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… J'aime bien Mary, c'est pas le souci. Mais ça fait du bien de ne plus la voir constamment.

Lily pouffa gentiment.

\- Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir mis dans cette situation, Mr Lupin, ironisa-t-elle. Promis, je ne recommencerai plus !

\- Me voilà rassuré.

* * *

_A bientôt pour le chapitre cinq ;)_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour !_

_Pour commencer, un grand merci à **feufollet**, **June Ode**, **Sheshe13** et **CFLMAngel** pour leurs gentilles reviews qui m'ont mis du baume au cœur ! Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui mettent ma fiction en favorite ou en alert. _

_Ce chapitre est peut-être légèrement moins long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! N'hésitez-pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du cheminement de Lily, de sa façon s'appréhender ce qui se passe autour d'elle... J'essaie de faire tout ça de manière très progressive, pour garder un côté naturel et réaliste, alors je pourrais comprendre que vous trouviez ça un peu "longuet"._

_En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture, place au chapitre cinq :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

\- _LILY !_ Lily ! Regarde !

Lily interrompit sa lecture, alertée par les cris que poussait Maddie. Elle s'était installée sur un fauteuil de la salle commune pour lire un des ouvrages qu'elle avait trouvé dans le petit salon des préfets-en-chef : _Robinson Crusoe_, d'un certain Daniel de Foe. Maddie trainait derrière elle une Marlene stoïque tenant dans sa main une enveloppe marron.

\- Regarde ce que ce la grande McKinnon nous a pondu aujourd'hui, dit la première, révélant sa dentition parfaite par un sourire heureux.

Et comme la dite McKinnon mettait trop de temps à ouvrir l'enveloppe :

\- Allez ! Montre-lui, Marlene !

\- Mais ça arrive, attends.

L'enveloppe fut enfin ouverte, et Lily put voir ce qu'elle contenait : un petit tas de photos qu'elle reconnut comme étant celles prises dans la serre tropicale. Lily les saisit aussitôt et les cacha contre sa poitrine :

\- Mais ça va pas ! dit-elle à voix basse. Pas ici, enfin !

Les trois amies gravirent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour, au dortoir des filles de septième année. Elles s'installèrent sur le lit de Marlene, le plus éloigné de la porte, et étalèrent les photos dessus. Sur chacune, Lily et Maddie apparaissaient au milieu d'une végétation luxuriante, debout, à genoux ou sur une branche d'arbre. Lily fut particulièrement emballée par un cliché où elle prenait appui sur ses talons, genoux fléchis et écartés, la main posée sur la jambe nue d'une Maddie se tenant droite et fière à côté d'elle. Leurs cheveux longs, détachés, volaient derrière elle, agités par une brise magique.

\- Elles sont géniales ! exclama la jeune sorcière aux traits asiatiques. Je les adore toutes ! Oh, regarde celle-là !

Sur la photo qu'elle montrait du doigt, les deux jeunes filles étaient allongées par terre, peinant à se relever tant elles riaient. Lily sourit tendrement en l'admirant.

\- C'est du super boulot, dit Lily à Marlene. Ça t'a pris du temps ?

\- Un peu, mais ça me passionne tellement que je ne m'en rends pas compte. Celles-ci sont des doubles, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les photos étalées sur la couverture rouge et or. J'ai mis les autres dans un album. On en avait déjà un avec Maddie, mais à nouvelle amie, nouvel album !

Lily fut prise de la soudaine envie de prendre ses deux copines dans les bras, mais elle se retint, ne voulant pas virer dans le sentimentalisme. Mais elle était tellement heureuse de voir que les deux jeunes filles l'avaient acceptée comme l'une des leurs, et que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard étaient réciproques.

\- Je suis contente qu'on se soit rapprochées cette année, dit-elle simplement, gagnée par l'émotion.

\- Oooooooh, minauda Maddie. La préfète-en-chef va pleurer !

Lily éclata de rire et essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Lily et James furent invités par le professeur MacGonagall à une rencontre avec les Aurors. Elle vint les chercher directement à la sortie d'un cours de Potions particulièrement intense. Slughorn avait augmenté son seuil d'exigence pour cette septième année. Le professeur MacGonagall mena James et Lily jusqu'au troisième étage, non loin de la statue de la sorcière borgne qui marquait l'entrée du passage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple formalité, avait-elle dit.

Ce que toute l'école appelait désormais « le bureau des Aurors » était en fait une ancienne salle de classe réaménagée en salle de repos, avec quelques bureaux, des fauteuils, et un grand tableau noir où quelques noms tels que « Mulciber », « Rosier » ou même « Parker » étaient inscrits. C'était tous des élèves de Serpentard réputés pour leur férocité autant dans leurs propos que dans leurs actes. Le bureau était libre d'accès aux étudiants Lily comprit aussitôt la démarche des Aurors : mettre en évidence qu'ils avaient non seulement repéré les éléments sensibles de l'école, mais aussi et surtout qu'ils les surveillaient.

Trois hommes se trouvaient dans le bureau, les autres patrouillant sûrement dans l'école et le parc. Le grand Auror qui mesurait presque deux mètres, celui que Lily avait déjà repéré le matin de leur arrivée, serra la main des eux Préfets-en-Chef, puis se présenta :

\- Nicolaj Stevanovic, en charge ici.

Outre le fait que l'homme lui déplut aussitôt, Lily fut surtout étonnée en entendant son nom :

\- Lily Evans, Monsieur. Avez-vous un lien avec Alexander ? s'entendit-elle dire.

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon fils. C'est un ami à vous ?

\- Nous travaillons ensemble sur un projet en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est un garçon très bien.

\- Si vous le dites.

Et il se tourna vers James, laissant Lily abasourdie devant si peu de considération.

\- Ah ! James. Comment vas-tu, bonhomme ?

Lily vit James rougir. Elle l'aurait sûrement fait, si quelqu'un l'avait appelé d'une façon si infantilisante en face de la directrice adjointe de l'école.

\- Très bien, merci.

\- Tu passeras le bonjour à ton père, bonhomme. Nous nous sommes bien connus par le passé. Toujours aussi fainéant ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- M. Stevanovic, nos préfets-en-chef ont du travail, ils repasseront une autre fois, coupa MacGonagall en attirant les deux jeunes gens vers la sortie . N'hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Une fois hors du bureau, elle expliqua aux deux adolescents :

\- C'est un homme abominable, mais un excellent Auror. Ne le contrariez pas, hochez la tête quand il devient vulgaire, et tout se passera bien. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est permis de dire sur votre père, M. Potter.

Elle les laissa seuls. James était visiblement très en colère, son visage agité de tics nerveux.

\- Mon père n'est pas fainéant, dit-il, mâchoire serrée, comme pour se justifier. C'est juste qu'il n'a jamais eu besoin de travailler. Mais il est loin d'être fainéant.

Lily était mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ça, tu sais. Chacun vit comme il veut.

\- Si, j'y tiens. Je sais ce que beaucoup pensent de ma famille : qu'on vit sur des rentes vieilles comme le monde et que ça nous autorise à nous sentir au-dessus des autres. Mais c'est faux. Mes parents sont des gens bien. C'est juste qu'ils ne… s'impliquent pas. Ils pourraient, cependant.

Le malaise de Lily augmentait. Elle avait effectivement entendu des bruits courir dans l'école sur la famille de James. Elle savait que ses deux parents, assez âgés, n'avaient jamais eu à travailler, M. Potter étant le seul héritier de Bowman Wright, celui qui avait inventé le Vif d'Or quelques six siècles et demi auparavant. Elle-même avait parfois critiqué le comportement de James en invoquant ses origines. Ils venaient de mondes tellement différents. Lui, fils de sorciers rentiers, gâté par la vie, elle, fille de moldus de classe moyenne, ayant trimé toute leur vie sans gagner grand-chose.

\- Je suis sûre que ce sont des gens biens, James. N'écoute pas les autres.

Le jeune sorcier eut l'air amusé.

\- Tu m'appelles James, maintenant ? dit-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il faut te prendre par les sentiments, alors. Si j'avais su.

\- Abruti, répondit Lily en souriant.

James éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux que la jeune fille lui connaissait peu. Il n'avait jamais été naturel avec elle, alors c'était agréable et déroutant de l'entendre parler et rire avec tant d'honnêteté.

\- Tu as vu les noms, sur le tableau ? demanda-t-il.

Il commençait à marcher vers la tour de Gryffondor pour leur heure de pause. Lily le suivit.

\- Oui, c'était difficile de ne pas les voir. Je me demande si les intéressés les ont vus, en revanche.

\- Pas sûr. Il doit y avoir peu de Serpentard dans les couloirs du troisième étage, en ce moment.

\- Ils doivent être occupés dans leurs cachots à torturer des chatons et chanter des incantations à la gloire de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Voldemort, dit brusquement James.

Lily s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle.

\- Pas Tu-Sais-Qui, Voldemort, répéta-t-il. Appelle-le par son nom si tu veux le combattre un jour.

La jeune fille reprit sa marche à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux le combattre un jour ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Il faut que je te rappelle la fois où tu as défendu Mary contre Mulciber ? Et comment tu as toujours défendu la veuve et l'orphelin dans l'école, y compris ton copain Rogue ?

\- Ex-copain.

\- Oui, pardon, ex-copain. Ce serait tellement bizarre si tu décidais de rester en-dehors de tout ça.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rester en dehors. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, nous, ici ? La moindre formation prend des années, et d'ici là, les choses seront pires, ou terminées.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

\- C'est possible de s'impliquer mieux que ça. Dumbledore m'a parlé de quelque chose, dit James tout bas. Il n'a pas été très précis, c'était même carrément vague. Mais je pense que quelque chose se trame, quelque chose de gros.

\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

James avait réussi à éveiller l'intérêt de Lily. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à la guerre qui faisait rage en dehors de l'école en termes vraiment concrets, repoussant toujours ses réflexions à plus tard. Elle était contre les théories des Mangemorts, et l'idée-même qu'un sang soit plus ou moins pur qu'un autre la dégoûtait. Elle se savait directement concernée par la guerre, étant ce qu'ils appelaient une « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Severus avait pris soin de lui rappeler en cinquième année.

Mais maintenant que James évoquait la possibilité de faire _plus_, elle sentait quelque chose de nouveau poindre en elle. Comme une colère sous-jacente à laquelle elle n'avait encore pas fait attention. Comme une impatience de faire valoir son droit à ne pas être déconsidérée.

\- J'en ai parlé à Sirius, Remus, et Peter, seulement, répondit James.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour en faire partie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Va voir Dumbledore, il t'en parlera peut-être de lui-même. C'est impossible qu'il ne le fasse pas. Avec tes capacités en sortilèges, je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel se retrouvera celui contre qui tu combattras.

C'est à ce moment, alors que Lily et James se souriaient mutuellement, que Mary arriva.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait un air suspicieux qui mit aussitôt James sur la défensive.

\- On discutait de trucs de préfets, répondit James. Rien de bien intéressant.

Lily le regarda d'un air étonné. Il ne lui avait donc pas parlé de ses projets. Mary attrapa le bras de James et se tourna vers son amie :

\- Vous travaillez trop tous les deux. (Puis, levant la tête vers James : ) Allez, viens, on va se détendre un peu.

Lily les regarda s'engouffrer dans le trou derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame avec une pointe certaine d'agacement.

* * *

On était enfin le deuxième samedi d'octobre. Lily sortait de la salle de bain des préfets, fraiche et pimpante. Elle avait enfilé une de ses tenues préférées, attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui déferlait sur sa nuque, et avait même légèrement maquillé ses yeux. Ainsi apprêtée, elle était jolie, et confiante.

Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor en chantonnant. Dans la salle commune, Mary jouait aux échecs avec Remus Lupin. Non loin, Maddie, Marlene et les trois autres Maraudeurs discutaient. Lily eut à peine le temps de s'en étonner, que Maddie lui faisait déjà signe.

\- Lily ! Par ici !

Méfiante, elle s'avança néanmoins vers le petit groupe pour le moins incongru.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On planifiait la mort prochaine de Mrs James Potter, tu participes ? répondit Black.

James cogna son ami du coude, directement dans les côtes, et tenta de l'assassiner du regard.

\- J'ai entendu ! chantonna Mary.

\- Je me doute bien, marmonna Sirius.

Puis, comme James menaçait de le frapper à nouveau, il articula exagérément en direction de Lily : « Elle est partout. » Cette dernière secoua la tête, désespérée par le cas visiblement pathologique du garçon.

\- Non, sérieusement, vous faites quoi ? insista-t-elle.

\- Ben, rien, en fait, répondit Marlene. On discute.

\- Vous discutez ? Ensemble ?

\- Madame rabat-joie est de retouuur, chantonna Sirius.

Lily eut envie de lui jeter sa serviette de toilette au visage.

\- Eh bien, madame rabat-joie est partiiiie, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle adressa un sourire à Mary et monta les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à son dortoir. Après avoir étendu sa serviette sur une chaise, elle fourra dans son sac quelques affaires nécessaires à sa journée : un pull supplémentaire, au cas où, quelques gallions, sa photo préférée parmi celles que Marlene avait développées, où elle se tenait assise à côté de Maddie. Il lui tardait de la montrer à Rob. Elle espérait qu'il serait aussi enthousiasmé qu'elle en la regardant, et que s'en suivrait sûrement un moment particulièrement intense entre eux deux. Cette seule pensée créa une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

Elle fourra son manteau dans son sac. Elle ne pouvait pas le porter pour se rendre au troisième étage, où on lui poserait des questions.

Dans la salle commune, la scène était toujours la même : le petit groupe de septième année discutait gaiement, et Lupin savourait une victoire imminente aux échecs contre une Mary trop concentrée pour son bien.

\- Où tu vas, Lily-jolie ? s'écria Black alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune.

\- Loin de toi, Black, très loin !

Rob, comme la dernière fois, l'attendait devant le bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard. Lily, cette fois-ci, n'hésita pas une seconde et elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver, de mettre de côté ses journées épuisantes à Poudlard pour ne se consacrer qu'à ce garçon qui la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle personne du monde. Elle n'avait retrouvé les murs de l'école que depuis un mois et demi, et sa vie n'était déjà plus qu'un imbroglio de devoirs en tous genres : des essais à rendre, des patrouilles de préfets à assurer, sans compter les différentes réunions qui les précédaient, des disputes entre étudiants qu'elle devait gérer au quotidien, distribuant des retenues dans chaque maison.

\- Est-ce qu'une petite surprise te tenterait ? demanda Rob quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

\- Une surprise ? Quel genre ?

\- Du genre surprise.

Et avant même que Lily ait pu répondre, Rob l'attirait à elle et elle se sentit transplaner vers une destination inconnue.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! s'écria Lily après s'être assurée que ses pieds touchaient bien le sol. T'as perdu la tête ?

Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit salon bien rangé. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet sombre, et les meubles de formica orangé. Un lourd canapé jaune aux pieds métalliques trônait au milieu, devant une table basse et des coussins aux motifs psychédéliques qui jonchaient le sol. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout à Pré-au-Lard. Rob eut l'air décontenancé face à la colère de la jeune fille.

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de changer d'air… dit-il alors.

\- Mais tu sais ce que je risque si on se rend compte de mon absence ? Je risque déjà ma place à Poudlard en faisant le mur jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, mais si je transplane à… à… on est où, d'abord ?

\- A Londres. Chez moi.

\- Chez toi ?

Lily se détendit un peu. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement.

\- C'est… mignon, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Très coloré.

Rob éclata de rire.

\- Vas-y, te gêne pas, je sais que c'est horrible. Tu vois les motifs sur les coussins ? La dernière fois, mon propriétaire, un moldu, il portait un pantalon avec les mêmes.

\- Tout s'explique.

Lily fit le tour du salon, jetant un coup d'œil sur la bibliothèque et les étagères. L'endroit était loin d'être joli, mais surtout, il n'était pas du tout personnalisé. Mis à part les livres de botanique, rien ne laissait deviner que l'occupant en était Rob. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et prit ses deux mains entre les siennes.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Si tu veux on peut revenir à Pré-au-Lard. Tu peux même rentrer à Poudlard.

Lily soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est bon. Mais je partirai à quatre heures. Précises.

\- Chef, oui chef !

La préfète s'autorisa un sourire réprobateur, et s'enfonça dans le canapé jaune vif. Rob s'installa à côté d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Lily intensifia le baiser, passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Rob ne se mette à la caresser sous son pull, pour glisser bien vite ses doigts sous la baleine de son soutien-gorge. Lily gémit au contact et cambra le dos pour s'offrir un peu plus. Elle s'apprêtait à défaire les boutons de la chemise du garçon, quand ce qui devait être la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement.

Rob appuya son front contre la poitrine de Lily et jura. On appuya à nouveau sur la sonnette.

\- J'arrive, c'est bon ! cria-t-il en se levant.

Il réarrangea sa tenue pendant que Lily faisait de même. Instinctivement, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé en espérant qu'on ne la verrait plus.

\- Ah tiens, Clovis, quel surprise !

\- Salut, Robert. Je dérange, peut-être ?

\- Non, non, entre, vas-y.

Lily, dissimulée par le canapé qui faisait dos à la porte, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de compagnie.

\- Lily, tu peux sortir de ta cachette, dit Rob.

Les joues probablement très rouges, l'interpellée se redressa pour faire face aux deux garçons. Le nouveau-venu était un homme plus âgé que le petit-ami de Lily, il devait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans et arborait une longue robe traditionnelle qui avait dû faire fureur dans le quartier moldu où vivait Rob.

\- Oh, mais tu es en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois, dit le dénommé Clovis en souriant à Lily.

Rob fit les présentations :

\- Lily Evans, Clovis Travers, un bon ami.

Lily se leva et sera la main de l'invité.

\- Je connais Clovis depuis toujours, expliqua Rob. Nous étions voisins, petits, mais il était déjà à Poudlard quand j'ai commencé à manifester des dons. L'été, il m'enseignait ce qu'il avait appris à l'école.

\- Eh bien, enchantée, Clovis, répondit Lily, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda Rob à son ami.

\- Pas grand-chose. J'étais dans le coin, je me suis dit que je passerais te voir. Tu es au courant que même dans ton quartier on peut croiser des Aurors ? Il y en avait deux sous couverture au bout de la rue.

\- Oui, je les ai vus. Ils patrouillent un peu partout dans Londres.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile, franchement ? renchérit Travers. Si les Mangemorts décident d'attaquer un endroit, ce ne sont pas deux Aurors qui les en empêcheront. Ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de faire du tri dans leurs effectifs, ça les rendrait un peu plus efficaces le moment venu.

Lily assistait à la conversation sans savoir quoi faire. Elle sentait un malaise grandir en elle en présence de ce Travers, comme si ses paroles avaient eu un double-sens qu'elle ne saisissait qu'en partie.

\- Oui, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient encore recruté n'importe qui dernièrement, dit alors Rob. D'un côté, si on continue à faire croire aux étudiants de Poudlard qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez les Aurors s'ils le veulent, ça continuera.

\- Des femmes et des nés-moldus pour nous protéger, c'est incroyable. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ajouta Travers en se tournant vers Lily. Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais on est d'accord, c'est un métier pour les hommes compétents.

\- Et compétents, ça veut dire de parents sorciers ? demanda Lily en sentant la colère monter.

\- Ça aide, bien sûr, répondit Travers. C'est prouvé que les longues lignées sont bien plus puissantes. Avec les temps qui courent, c'est important de favoriser la puissance.

\- Et est-ce que je peux savoir qui a prouvé _ça_ ?

Rob saisit doucement la main de Lily.

\- Voyons, ne t'énerve pas, dit-il. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu comprends qu'en temps extrêmes, il faut répondre par des méthodes extrêmes. Quand la guerre sera finie, alors les choses redeviendront plus… modérées.

\- Et encore, tout dépend dans quel sens ça se finit, rétorqua Travers. Vous-Savez-Qui est puissant, très puissant.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la pointe d'admiration dans la voix de l'homme, et sa colère se transforma en nausée. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, vite. Mais Travers continua :

\- On en discutait l'autre jour, certains se demandent si ce n'est pas ce qu'il faudrait, après tout. Un petit chamboulement pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

\- Et pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous faire tatouer, alors ? s'énerva Lily.

\- _Lily_ ! s'exclama Rob.

Travers regardait la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit-il. Tu serais peut-être plus respectueuse avec les hommes de mon rang.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. C'en était trop. Elle regarda Rob, qui ne réagissait pas. Il avait même l'air déçu. Sans rien dire, elle ramassa son sac à dos et transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Elle effectua le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'école presque en courant, comme si marcher l'aurait obligée à s'attarder sur ce qui venait de se passer, et elle ne _pouvait pas_ y penser. Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser maintenant au fait qu'elle s'était entièrement trompée sur Rob, que ses fréquentations étaient douteuses voire franchement dangereuses, et qu'en fin de compte, ou qu'elle aille, on lui rappellerait ses origines.

Ce fut une chance que personne ne la vit dépasser le portail de Poudlard, ou elle aurait eu de gros ennuis. Gardant son pas rapide, elle franchit les portes de l'école et grimpa les marches des escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Devant la statue de la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée des quartiers du professeur Dumbledore, elle s'arrêta enfin.

\- _Dragée surprise_ ! dit-elle, se souvenant du mot de passe de l'année dernière.

Mais la gargouille ne bougea pas.

\- _Dragée surprise_ ! répéta-t-elle.

La statue resta hermétiquement close. Lily était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle fit les cent pas autour de l'entrée du bureau, réfléchissant à un mot de passe possible, sans que rien ne lui vienne.

\- Mais quelle idiote, marmonna-t-elle.

Si seulement elle s'était renseignée avant ! Elle s'assit à même le sol devant la statue, gagnée par la lassitude. Elle sentait les larmes de frustration et de déception monter, et elle tentait de les combattre, ne voulant céder à ses sentiments douloureux. Le professeur Slughorn la trouva ainsi, assise, échevelée d'avoir couru, les yeux rouges.

\- Miss Evans ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Gênée, Lily se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

\- Oui, professeur. Excusez-moi, je… j'espérais rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez des ennuis ? insista l'imposant directeur de la maison des Serpentard.

\- Tout va bien, je vous remercie.

Lily sourit, comme pour appuyer sa réponse. Cela eut l'air de rassurer Slughorn, qui dit alors :

\- Mistral gagnant.

Et la gargouilla bougea enfin. Lily éprouva un soulagement indicible.

\- Je voulais m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore au sujet de ma petite fête à venir, ajouta Slughorn. Mais allez-y, je repasserai plus tard.

Lily le remercia et, tandis que le mur se refermait derrière elle, elle monta les marches jusqu'aux appartements du directeur. Elle frappa trois coups avec le marteau d'airain sur la lourde porte. La voix profonde du directeur se fit aussitôt entendre, invitant la jeune fille à entrer.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Il n'eut pas le moins du monde l'air surpris en voyant Lily s'approcher.

\- Asseyez-vous donc, Miss Evans, dit-il. Je dois dire que je suis ravie que vous veniez enfin me voir.

Sentant sa confiance en elle revenir, Lily demanda :

\- Vous m'attendiez ?

\- En quelques sortes. Je peux me vanter d'être le genre de personne qui sait cerner ceux qui l'entoure. Je me doutais que j'aurais à un moment le plaisir de votre visite à un moment, comme j'ai pu apprécier celle de M. Potter il y a quelques jours.

Lily ne répondit pas. Dumbledore la scrutait de ses yeux bleus. Elle l'imagina lire dans ses pensées, et l'idée même d'une présence extérieure dans son esprit eut un effet saisissant : comme si soudain, elle avait compris. Compris que sa place était aux côtés de Dumbledore et des autres sorciers prêts à se battre pour leurs droits et leur sécurité. Elle se remémora les paroles de Remus, qui vouait une confiance sans limite au directeur de Poudlard elle aussi, elle voulait éprouver cette confiance. Elle voulait placer ses espoirs sur Dumbledore, faire partie d'un tout où sa présence agirait comme un catalyseur. Elle savait qu'il avait cette force, qu'il était prêt à la partager avec chacun des sorciers qui se joindraient à lui, et que ces sorciers n'en seraient que plus puissants. Elle voulait faire _être_ de ces sorciers.

Dumbledore sourit à Lily.

\- Voilà une sorcière comme il y en a peu, dit-il. Que diriez-vous d'écouter les projets fous d'un vieil homme ?

* * *

Lily sortit du bureau plus d'une heure après y être entrée pour se diriger vers le parc de l'école. Il fallait qu'elle marche. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, le cœur palpitant à toute vitesse, et un sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle se sentait animée d'une angoisse indicible, pire que toutes celles qu'elle avait jamais ressenties, mais elle avait enfin trouvé sa place. Dumbledore allait réunir des sorciers de tous horizons, motivés à se battre contre Voldemort, et quand le moment serait venu, il la recontacterait, elle, et James, et Sirius, Remus, Peter, et tous ceux qui voulaient lutter, et les choses changeraient.

Elle arpenta chaque recoin du parc pendant un temps incertain, pensant à Dumbledore, à demain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait un projet concret, quelque chose de vrai. Ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef, les ASPICS à venir, tout cela paraissait très loin derrière. Quand elle revint enfin au château, c'était l'heure du dîner. Elle aperçut Maddie, Marlene et Mary assises à la table de Gryffondor. Maddie lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Alors, comment c'était, ce rendez-vous ? demanda cette dernière en roulant des épaules, alors que Lily s'asseyait en face d'elle.

\- Nul. Horrible, répondit Lily en se servant de la soupe.

\- Nul ? Horrible ? répéta Marlene, assise à sa droite. Mais, euh… pourquoi ?

Les trois jeunes filles échangeaient des regards inquiets devant l'indifférence de la préfète-en-chef.

\- Parce que. Disons qu'aujourd'hui, après des mois d'aveuglement, je peux enfin dire que Robert Hart est un con.

La déclaration enthousiaste de Lily fut suivie d'un silence.

\- Mais… c'est limite si tu voulais pas l'épouser ! s'exclama Mary.

\- N'exagérons rien. C'est un con, c'est un con, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse.

\- Mais ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Ça va même très bien.

Mary, Marlene et Maddie gardèrent leurs airs inquiets.

\- C'est sûr… ? risqua Marlene.

Lily soupira. Ses amies n'allaient pas la laisser s'en tirer avec de simples monosyllabes.

\- J'avoue, il me plaisait. _Beaucoup_, ajouta-t-elle devant le haussement de sourcil de Madeleine. Mais je me suis trompée sur lui. J'imaginais un prince charmant, et en fait, c'est juste… un crapaud. Un crapaud machiste et un peu radical sur les bords.

\- Radical, comme dans… commença Marlene.

\- Radical, comme dans tatoué. – Il ne l'est pas ! rectifia Lily quand elle vit Mary porter sa main à sa bouche, choquée. J'ai suffisamment regardé son corps pour être au moins sûre de ça. Mais je me rends compte que si on n'est pas contre Vous-Sav... Voldemort, alors c'est comme si on était avec lui. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Sa déclaration fut suivie des applaudissements enjoués de Maddie.

\- Lily ministre de la magie ! Wouhou ! s'écria-t-elle, ce qui lui attira les regards étonnés d'autres élèves.

\- Et donc, tu es à nouveau… célibataire ? demanda Mary.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Lily répondit, la bouche pleine de la viande qu'elle venait de se servir :

\- Tout à fait.

Elle remarqua la mine déconfite de la jolie blonde, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Néanmoins, instinctivement, elle regarda vers l'autre bout de la table, où James Potter discutait gaiement avec ses camarades. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle avait vu Dumbledore, et qu'elle aussi, elle était prête à faire bouger les choses, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Comme s'il avait senti qu'elle pensait à lui, James leva les yeux en direction de Lily et un demi-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle hocha la tête, et il sembla comprendre. Quand elle reporta son attention vers son assiette, Lily croisa le regard mal à l'aise de Mary, qui le détourna aussitôt.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de mettre en petit mot en sortant ;)_

_A très bientôt pour la suite !_


End file.
